Light vs Dark: A Blue Fairy's Interference
by snowingstone
Summary: What would happen if the Blue Fairy went back to work with her past self to completely derail Regina's future and everything went wrong? What happens when there are two blue fairies and one is almost as dark as the Dark One? Could Regina cope with the illumination of her hearts desire? Being Regina, would she want to change anything finding that Emma is .. gasp... her truest love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

I spent the week without a project. It was horrible. I had a few ideas about this and jotted them down. I only got a 14 page outline of the first 2 or 3 chapters, but I like the concept of the Blue Fairy being the asshat that screwed everyone's life up because she was an unhappy cow. LOL. Let me know what you guys think.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

"This is wrong," whispered one fairy watching the scene unfold before them.

"If you know what I do in the future you would stow your ideals of right and wrong and follow my instruction," snapped the other fairy.

"You should let fate run its course. What you are doing is wrong!" argued the first fairy as every nerve ending in her body begged to race after the woman they watched.

"Green will do her job, that is all. No more, no less," the Blue Fairy watched as the Green Fairy sent that foul excuse of a human being to her supposed true love.

"Green was given the wrong dust! She is about to destroy that girl's life! I can't let this happen!" spoke the other fairy but panic spread across her lovely cheeks and showed the whites of her horror filled white eyes. It was if the world slowed, and motion seized as her eyes tracked the hand she knew so well when it produced a silver wand inlayed with shadow quarts, bloodstone, and lapis azure. Before the fairy could break the spell she winked away.

The Blue Fairy, a fairy from the Land of No Magic, that dreaded realm of Storybrooke, watched as Regina Mills opened the tavern door, paused and froze. The Blue Fairy smirked then her lips fell into a thin line as she witnessed her plans plummet to earth. Regina ran from the spell of the dust, the false dust that was stolen from the fairies, that Blue her self had stolen and gave to Green. Tinkerbell ran, well flitted, after the girl. Blue sighed, resolute. She would have to wait and take her past self's place. Then she smiled, that might not be so bad.

**In Storybrooke:**

A flash of light dropped the Blue Fairy onto her knees, gasping for air in the middle of Main Street. She looked around, took in the sights, sounds, and smells. She looked at her hands. The hard surface of the path beneath her ground into her knees, and she winced as she stood. The village was strange, and the homes were sturdy and colorful. The paths next to buildings were clean, and the people… she gulped, the people were…. Demons!

Wait, no. She looked harder. Children wore strange clothing and ran about the hard black path. Torches with no flames lit the night. Laughter, screams of delight, running, walking. She felt the world spin. Her vision narrowed and then that taste, that gods awful taste came up from her stomach and left the taste of acid in her mouth. A hand came to her shoulder and her gaze slowly lifted to the greenest eyes she had ever seen. A smile made by angels had lifted her spirits.

"Blue? You Ok?" asked the woman her voice rich, not to high and not to low, it was almost just right. Then she finally registered the woman's words.

"You know me?" Blue asked hoping that someone, anyone, especially this person could help her. Then another woman came up beside the blonde.

"Emma honey, what's going on?" the newcomer asked as she reached Emma's side. Blue's eyes grew wide and she felt the sting of tears.

"Snow?" Then she looked to Emma, the same green eyes, the same chin. She needed someone and who better than Snow White. Then a voice growled from behind them.

"Just leave the bug. Henry wants to go to the fun House," the scowling voice slid into her ears and made her spine shiver. Blue never thought she could hear a voice scowl and yet when she found dark eyes and the owner of the voice there was definitely a scowl upon her face. Snow moved to the side as Regina came to the left of Emma. Blue clicked as she saw the beautiful woman that the girl had become.

"Oh Regina!" Blue lunged for Regina hands out to clasp Regina's hands just to see her, tell her everything. In the blink of an eye everything changed. She stood stock still. Regina's hands held fireballs, one per palm.

"You can do magic?" Blue watched the flames flicker and grow, then her eyes shot to Regina's. She saw the well-manicured eyebrow lift arching her eyebrow curiously. She saw the hate in Regina's eyes, then the flames in her hands grew.

"What happened to you?' Blue asked softly almost wanting to reach out once more, run a hand up her arm to comfort the fears of the woman before her. The woman shifted.

"Look Bug…" but Regina was cut short by the blonde with eyes she knew from the other woman next to her. Regina glared at the blonde's hand on her forearm, but Regina closed her palms and grit her teeth.

"Are you ok Blue?" asked the woman in a red jacket. The world was spinning it was too much, but she needed to talk to these people, she needed to tell Regina her fate was driven off course. Blue lifted a hand to her temple and then rubbed her face.

"I think we need to talk," the fairy finally said with a certain amount of strength.

**The Dinner:**

Blue looked around as she sat at a table hunched over the surface with Emma's warm jacket about her shoulders, and a hot cup of mint tea to soothe her stomach in her hands. She told them everything she knew. She told them of a future self, slightly older than she was, bent on destroying Regina's happiness, her future. She told them she stole the dust and gave it Green, not the other way around. Snow, Emma, and Regina listened as the fairy spilled her guts to the trio and when it was over it looked like the Blue fairy seemed to age in the past hour from exhaustion. Emma placed a hand on her shoulder as Snow took her hand and they comforted her.

"I'm sorry," the said rasped as her voice cut through her tears. Emma squeezed her shoulder and reached for the cup and asked Granny for a refill. Bless the woman, she already had another cup ready. When Emma returned with the tea cup Blue looked up and smiled.

"You are a kind person Emma. How do you know Snow?" Blue asked. Emma shifted. She hated telling this part of her life. It was just too damned complicated. Blue looked to Snow who looked away with a regretful look and then sad eyes met Blue's.

"Emma is mine, and Charming's Daughter," Snow said and Blue blinked and looked between the women and snow smiled sadly, "A curse came, we had to place her in a wardrobe, and hope…" then Snow looked up to Emma, "Hope for the best," Snow finished their story as Emma stepped away from her mother, and the fairy and sat on a stool next to Regina. After hearing of the tale of the Lost Princess and the Curse, Emma began to call the tale, Blue placed her hands firmly on the table and then took up Snow's hands.

"I want to fix this! Please let me fix this," the fair almost begged Snow.

"Oh for the love of… Who cares?!" Regina growled as she threw her hands in the air. Emma, sitting next to Regina, flinched. Not noticeable, but it was enough for Regina to know, to see the effect of her words. Regina's glance and tilt of her head told Emma she didn't mean Emma's life, but her life, Regina Mills' life was just fine.

"I have everything I have ever desired. I have all I want or need. I have a life I made for myself. I have a son," Regina growled once more at the fairly.

"And an evil heart because of what 'She' did!" argued Blue standing her ground.

"Watch it Bug!" Regina warned then turned away from Blue, from her past, and all the what ifs that could have occurred.

"What about true love!?" yelled Blue.

The air in the dinner seemed to shift as Regina shifted her shoulders back and slowly turned on her stool at the bar. She glared at Blue. Regina stood slowly to her feet, her fingers crackled with unspent magical energy. Quicker than lightning her hand plunged into Blue's chest and ripped out her heart.

The fairy gasped and went to her knee, and looked up at Regina holding her glowing heart, not even a blemish, maybe some … bruising from some choices, but your basic wear and tear on the soul. Regina kneeled before the fairy nose to nose, clamping the heart in her hands. Regina applied pressure to the heart and smirked at the groan that came from the fairy. Blue looked up as Emma's hand came to rest lightly on Regina's shoulder. A flick of the sorceress's head to the hand then the smile slipped into a snarl.

"Never interfere in my life. Got that Bug?" sneered Regina.

Blue could not talk, her chest seared with pain. She weakly nodded her head. She watched a dark glint flash behind Regina's eyes. Regina slammed the heart back into the owner's chest… Hard, harder than was necessary. Blue gasped in relief as warmth spread through her chest once more. Her hand flew to her chest to feel the organ beat and she sighed. She opened her eyes to hear the clacking of heals on tiles, and a bell note the door had opened, and no Regina in sight. She looked up and found Emma's hand, the same one that rest on Regina's shoulder reach down for her. Blue took it and thanked the blonde for her help.

"You are lucky," Emma said with a smile as Blue sat back in her chair.

"I beg to differ," Blue said as she rubbed her chest.

"No, Emma's right. You are lucky this wasn't a few years ago, or she would have crushed it," Snow said smiling.

"Why are you smiling then? She still ripped my heart out of my chest!" exasperated the fairly. Emma sat down as she came back to her mother and the fairy with a cup of coffee for Snow, a hot cup of tea for Blue, and a cup of coffee for herself.

"Because she chose not to kill you, even though she has, oh what did you say… an evil heart," Emma smiled over her cup as she watched as the Blue-Freaking-Fairy, Lead Queen Fairy Bee, was mollified by words that were thrown back at her. Snow patted the fairly in understanding. It was Emma that sipped coffee and thought of all the information that had been shared. There was another Blue Fairy out there, the one they all knew, that screwed with their lives, all because Regina was a raging bitch. But who's fault was that? Emma thought back to something Regina said to her once.

_Evil in not born, it is made_. As Emma sipped her coffee and put pieces to a puzzle she didn't understand, she had to admit, Regina seemed to be onto something. In this case, Regina might be right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

Dont get used to the quick updates but I wanted to get Regina and Emma interacting... sorta. You will understand soon. Hope you are all diggin' the story.

Enjoy,

Snow

* * *

**In the Enchanted Forest:**

"You can trust me," said the peddler. The prince and princess did just that. Trusted a stranger. When they left the peddler to his path a glimmer perched on the peddler's shoulder.

"It would be in your best interest to get off me, Dearie," hissed the peddler. The fairy smirked, flew from her perch and re-sized midstride and walked with the peddler. As soon as they were certain the royals would not be back their way the peddler shifted. His skin grew course and glittered with a green complexion. Blue always found Rumpelstiltskin reminiscent of a lizard.

"You did well," she said as they walked and then he grabbed her, pulled her to him, and then they transported away in a cloud of red. Rumpelstiltskin let go of the woman as soon as they arrived at his castle.

"I did my part, now it is your turn Dearie," he giggled and then spun back to her with his fingers steepled in front of him. The fairy held her hands up with a coy look on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she played and faster than a whip Rumple plunged his hand in her chest and yanked. Blue took deep breaths, and then let the pain, the heavy empty ache subside. She opened her eyes and her expression pinched. They both looked down to his hand. His smile grew, and her eyes narrowed.

"Such a dark heart from one who claims to be doing good work," Rumple impishly smiled with a giddy little giggle.

"Yes well, I would gladly take upon an evil heart to destroy the woman who destroys everyone's happy ending in the Enchanted Forest," Blue gritted as Rumple looked up and joking pretended to fumble with the heart in his hands. She leapt forward but he snatched it from her reach. He lifted the heart to his lips, and her eyes grew.

"Tell me all your secrets," he whispered almost lovingly to the beating organ in his hand. Blue stood wreathing and clamped her lips together.

"You are lucky I allowed you so close," she said as she pulled her wicked wand from behind her.

"Give me the wand," he ordered the heart and Blue growled as she handed over the item. He looked at it and shrugged then tossed it on the table as if it was nothing more than a stick in the forest, "Now talk," he ordered.

Blue told him of the future, of Regina and her evil ways, and the deaths she caused. The dark curse that takes them to the land of no magic. That got his attention.

"Why would she send you there?" he asked eyes glittering evilly.

"It's where…" Blue tried as hard as she could to keep one morsel of information to her self then he squeezed, "YOUR SON! That is where he is," she gasped as his hand released his tight hold. He looked at her and rammed her heart back into her chest.

"I knew where he was," he gritted then tilted his head to the side with a disturbing smile, "So, Dearie, you planned everything. You planned for Regina to become my apprentice, planned for the princess to lose control of her steed. Planned for Regina to save her, then the little brat to betray her," Rumple look up into Blue's eyes, "Tell me, did you make the little girl tell Cora, or was that all on her own?"

Blue stood firm, not speaking. Her silence alone was his answer, and he loved the maliciousness of it. The Dark One laughed straight from his guts and bent over in glee.

"Oh, you poor pathetic insect," he chuckled, "You did all of this to the woman you wanted to destroy. Don't you think that she is this way All…Because… Of… You?" Rumple tisked at Blue.

She sighed and turned to the table and then held her hand over her heart. That foul woman took from her. She took the man she was destined to be with. She took her true love. She shook her head. If she could not live with him then the Queen could not live, could not ever have happiness, and she could die getting her revenge, if only to hold him in the hereafter.

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes," Blue replied softly and then her gaze hardened when she thought of Ray, "We have gone down this road for too long. Let's finish it," she gritted. She strode to the table and picked up her wand, changed and flew.

She arrived as Geppetto finished the wardrobe, she arrived as the word came that the Prince and Princess would arrive. She waited in her place, away from wondering eyes, and observed the activity that was to come.

As the curse came, Snow barely kissed her child's forehead, barely breathed her name, and then shoved her in the wardrobe with an incompetent boy. She held her wand as the cloud covered them, took them away, cursed them.

When her eyes opened, she was back in Storybrooke. She smiled as she looked down at her Mother Superior garb and sighed. She had her memories. Excellent. Now wait for 30 years to come.

**About 35 Years Later**:

There was a ripple in the air. Something shifted, and Mother Superior looked up from her papers. She slowly stood and looked out of the window of her convent office. She wanted lavish cushions, and slide into her fairy form and stay that way, but the last 30 odd years taught her appearances were everything. Every damned thing to happen over the past 40 odd years were her fault, in the Enchanted Forest, and now in Storybrooke. She can silently claim it with pride. She was behind almost every one of the instances that made Regina a suspect. Hell, she even framed her that time Cora came to town and supposedly killed Archie. She was the one that released the older witch to begin with.

The one factor in all of this, even having gone back she never counted on, was Emma Swan. The Savior. The product of true love. More like the product of a pain in her ass. Blue could feel it, call it instinct, but she knew the blonde sheriff has something to do with the shift in Regina's heart. She watched the two women tap dance around their emotions for years. It was only a matter of time. There was that ripple again. She looked at the calendar, the time.

"Oh dear," she muttered. In the past this was the day she went back to the Enchanted Forest. This was the day she went back and replaced her past self. She threw her shoulders back and moved from the window. She grabbed her drab navy blue shawl, and began her walk down the street. She got to main street, and saw it happen. It was nothing. No flash, no pop, no cloud of smoke. She was not there, then she was there kneeling on the road looking at it as if she was confused. Blue watched Emma come up to her past self.

"Damn," she hissed. She didn't need to stay to know that when Snow, and Regina approached her cover would be blown. She spun and teleported.

"Hello Dearie," came a voice from behind her. Blue turned and then took a deep breath.

"We have a problem," she said and shuddered as she saw Gold's smile slip over his lips.

"You have the problem, Dearie. Everyone expects me to be evil. Not the Fairy Godmother, or the epitome of good in the world, The Blue Fairy," he said having too much fun at her discomfort.

"Ah, yes, and how is your marriage going Rumple?" Blue said as she stepped closer glaring into the man's eyes.

"I see," he gritted as he could smell blackmail from a mile away, "This way," he led her to the back of the shop. He picked up a potion, a pouch, and a box.

"What are these?" she asked as she saw a vile with two hairs in them, entwining, glowing, as if dancing. He looked up with a fake grin.

"A science experiment," he deflected then turned, "I'll be back Belle," he shouted. They heard a soft voice from the back. He grabbed his cane and then agreed to teleported to the back of Granny's.

**Inside the Dinner:**

They saw the sheriff nurse a cup of coffee. They watched as Snow and the fairy sat in silence. Snow opened her mouth; her annoying voice could be heard.

"Now that there are two Blues, we need to be able to distinguish you apart," Snow said.

"Smart girl, when she isn't trying to save the world," Rumple commented, saw the fairy beside him then shrugged, "What? When she tries to do anything heroic, she is a complete moron. It is a miracle that Miss Swan has a brain."

Blue only smirked and agreed but watched the conversation commence.

"I have a name," the fairy in the dinner said softly then she looked up, "Reul Ghorm," she said and the fairy beside Rumple shifted. She never told anyone her name. If people know your true name it has power over you.

"That's a nice name," Snow said patting her hand, but Emma moved her chair and got a refill.

"Ok Reul, lets go get us an evil fairy," she said and came back, "How do we fight her?" asked Emma as she sat down.

Blue watched as the question of the day was dropped from the Saviors lips. You can't defeat someone as ancient as the Blue Fairy, as ancient as Reul Ghorm. Even Rumpelstiltskin had problems with her magic. She smiled. The fairy before her was not used to darker methods of survival.

"I never thought that the Imp would stoop as low as to spy, especially with the Bug," came a voice from their right and from a distance. Blue straightened and turned to Regina, and Gold stood next to her. It was like a showdown at the OK Corral.

"Now that I have met your better self, I can see the differences," Regina smirked, "Evil doesn't look good on you Gnat," Regina smiled as a fireball flamed in her hands. Rumple threw the pouch in between them as Regina threw a fireball. The bag caught on fire, and smoke filled the alley way. Coughing could be heard as Rumple grabbed Blue and led her through a door way.

"Regina!" came Emma's voice.

"Damnit!" Regina growled, and then looked up when she saw the other blue fairy trailing behind Emma. Regina tilted her head to the side at the pairing, but it was not her business.

"The Imp, he threw a bag of… something that intercepted my fireball. I don't want to go in there. Who knows what that cloud is?" Regina said as she stepped back from the alley way. Emma however was a moron. She sped into the cloud as if she was a demon on the heals of the escaped dead from hell.

"Emma! Gods! You damned Idiot!" Regina yelled and went to run after her, but Snow caught her arm. She glared at the hand. Regina found the eyes of her enemy, snatched her arm from Snow's grip, and plunged into the cloud after Emma. Snow opened her mouth to speak and then shut it as she saw Blue… Reul, race after the two women.

Regina and Reul found the door, it was the only one in the alley, and walked through. They heard scuffling, grunts, and Regina and Reul could practically taste the magic in the air. When they came to the open space that Emma, Gold, and Blue stood in, it was like mayhem had erupted. Emma crouched behind a tempted over table, and Gold and Blue stood behind pillars that held up the structure of the warehouse. Regina rolled her eyes, of course it had to be a warehouse. She looked around. With heavy chains hanging from the roof, part of the ceiling was falling in and looked like it would cave in at any moment. Emma deflected a spell. Pride bubbled in Regina's stomach, and then she watched where the spell went.

"Emma NO!" she dove forward and blasted the debris from the ceiling to bits saving Emma, but it had its consequences. Regina took a magic shot to the thigh. She rolled and sat next to Emma and clutched her thigh. Emma looked down at her leg and then around. She saw Reul.

"Cover us!" she shouted, and the fairy nodded from her post around the corner and popped her head out surveying the land. She looked over to the villains. Then behind them. She took a deep breath.

"Emma help her," Regina commanded, but when Emma's hands touched her wound, she sighed as pain shifted away, and the healing commenced. Emma smiled when Regina opened her eyes, then Emma's hands pulled from the ruined pants.

"Shut up," growled Regina and then she looked to the new fight scene.

Reul threw Rumple into the wall with her blue wand, but he stood quickly. Regina threw out her hand and the wall reached out and captured the man's hands and held him fast. Regina and Emma quickly stood and went to help Reul. Blue versus Blue.

Reul saw her comrades and smiled, but it was stupid. She took a hex to her gut, she doubled over. The blue fairy's grinned and shifted to blast Rumble free with a dark wand silver. But Reul shot a spell and it intercepted the Blue's and deflected to the ceiling. The blue fairy looked at her options, saw Reul weakened, and Emma and Regina worse for wear and her partner captured by a wall. The blue fairy turned and shot a spell. Reul threw up her wand and sent one last charge to save Regina. Magic combined in a white blue light as it smashed together, but kept charging forward. Regina closed her eyes. At least she would die a hero.

Then nothing came. She opened her eyes, Green. Regina looked at the eyes she had memorized and then looked deeper into their depths. Then they closed as Emma dropped to the floor. Regina looked up and saw Blue magic Rumple free and they both teleported out of the warehouse. Regina watched as Reul stumbled over to the women.

"No," it was a strained whisper that slipped from Regina as her hands slowly reached out to touch Emma. Regina's hands were caught by the fairy and her eyes glared at the woman with absolute hatred, but the fairy wasn't watching Regina. Her eyes watched Emma.

"Oh my god," Regina gasped. Emma Swan, shifted. Four legs, soft light tan fur. Regina sat with her mouth open as she took off her gloves and ran her fingers through the fur of Emma's neck.

"You fool, you damned idiot," Regina whispered.

She felt the tears creep up, creating a lump in her throat, but she would not let them come. Fingers clutched the fur of the doe, and she bent forward and buried her face into neck of the animal that was her best friend. The doe roused, lifted her head and looked at Regina as Regina's head came off her neck. Then panic set in the dear's eyes. She kicked out smashing into Regina's thigh, and sprang to her feet. The doe finally made it to her feet and stared at the woman before her. Regina spoke softly as she gingerly stood on her bruised leg. She smiled softly, spoke quietly, with her hands out and inched forward. The Doe, Emma, blinked.

"Emma, I'm right here. See," Regina said and nodded slowly to her hands, "I am right here," Regina slipped her hands past the deer's nose, and slowly, as if everything counted on this moment, Regina slid her hands over Emma's fur.

Part of the ceiling dropped behind Regina startling the woman. The doe before her snapped with wild eyes and bolted through the glass window that shattered open in their fight. Regina raced after Emma down Main Street, but she was too slow. Emma was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been so long. Work hit me like a tornado. Hope you all enjoy this little chapter. I liked the slow sizzle and internal war going on in Regina.

* * *

**Granny's:**

The evening seemed to drag on and the sorceress, evil or redeemed, had no patience for the idiot who spoke. It was because of the bug and her evil self she didn't have her sheriff beside her. Regina simmered as she sipped her tea, and everyone knew her silence meant her impending explosion. Snow came to her in the street as she watched Emma, the doe, run off into the woods, and the pixie haired woman caught her, supported her as her knees buckled, and she pitched forward in a silent scream. It was agony. The guts of her heart ran from her, and it was something she was not prepared for. Never in her life had she pitched forward in such desperation, such … shattered soul wrenching emptiness. It scared the shit out of her.

When she calmed herself, pulled herself together, she allowed Snow to help her to the dinner. She propped her leg up on a chair in Granny's with a pack of ice on the bruised area of her thigh from when Blue hit her with that spell, and then Emma kicked out and nearly broke her femur. How she had the strength to sprint out of that warehouse and chase after Emma, Regina still didn't quite comprehend.

"Regina are you ok?" Snow asked as she brought a towel to wrap around her thigh to keep the ice in place, "I thought you could heal your self now?" Snow asked as she kneeled beside Regina. Regina put her tea down and made to take the towel, but Snow pushed her hands away.

"Give me the towel, Snow," Regina gritted. Snow White, nosey little Snow, simply smirked, green eyes so like Emma's.

"No, I need you to do me a favor," Snow said softly, so no one could hear them. Regina simply tilted her head, not a yes, not a no, but an acknowledgement of her request.

"Let me take care of you for a moment," Snow whispered and smiled as she looked into Regina's surprised eyes, "I can't take care of Emma right now. Please, let me take care of you in her place?" Snow asked.

It was a simple request, no ulterior motives, and it has been happening more and more as their alliances have been strengthened with each challenge. Regina nodded, and Snow softly wrapped the towel around the ice to keep it in place. She then went to the bar and asked for another cup of tea which Granny quickly gave the princess.

"Thank you," Snow said as she gave Regina a replacement tea and then sat next to her.

"We are both worried, Snow," Regina said. It was all she will say on the matter. Anything else would be too much, too revealing, and far too personal for the village, or town gossip.

"There you have it," Reul said from the front of the dinner telling her version of the story. Snow, Granny, and Regina heard most of it, but David, and Henry had not. Snow smiled and looked over to Regina as she heard the rest of the story where the duel between Regina and Emma, versus Rumple and Blue stood off in the warehouse.

"She saved you again," Snow said slightly, and smiled turning to Regina. That was the wrong thing to do.

"Stow it Snow! It is your idiot daughters Savior complex," then she turned to Reul, "I want to know more about your wands," Regina sneered taking the attention off her and back to the new Blue Fairy.

"Her wand is ancient. I held it once and it shook me to the core. Literally, I could not hold the artifact for there was too much dark energy. My wand," Reul pulled from her belt and walked over and gave it to Regina, "Is the most powerful of fairy wands, but it is because I am the oldest, for I am Ancient. My wand is powerful because it has been with me for near an eternity," Reul explained as if it was the most elementary concept on the planet. Regina opened her mouth to lay into the fairy then there was a ring from Snow's phone causing the fairy to jump then look at the device in awe when Snow hit the speaker button.

"I lost her scent, but she is definitely in the forest," Red's voice sounded out over the hushed crowd. Snow placed her hand on Regina's arm as Charming placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. He squeezed then left.

"David is coming to help if he can. Thank you so much now that we have a starting place. Come back, we know you are tired," Snow told her friend. The wolf had been out there for a few hours trying to track the doe, but the wind was not in her favor. Her scent whipped around and whirled on the breeze but could not give the wolf a definite direction. Reul closed her eyes as the door close after Charming left. She felt guilty, she felt responsible, and above all she felt sorry.

"I might be able to help," Reul whispered and turned to Snow.

"Don't you think you have helped enough," snapped Regina as she glared at the Blue Fairy.

"If I didn't do anything you would be burying your friend instead of trying to save her," ground out a slightly hostile fairy then her tone softened, "There is hope..."

"Stop right there!" Regina growled.

"Regina, she has a point," Snow began.

"NO!" Regina looked around at the faces before her, "Listen to your self, listen to your SELVES. Hope doesn't solve problems," Regina began to shift in her seat.

"But Regina…" Reul began but was cut off once more.

"ENOUGH!" Regina yelled, "I'll fix this. I will do something, because actions fix problems, not hoping."

Reul watched as Regina slowly put her foot on the ground, and sat up straight, regal. Her shoulders thrown back in resolution. Regina didn't pay attention to anything more than the words that Emma was in the woods. She swallowed and then jumped from her thoughts when she felt arms slip around her and pull her head to a solid chest. She knew of only one person who would do than and she closed her eyes and rest her hand on his arms as she leaned her head against his shoulder and chest.

"Come on Mom," Henry said as he moved around her chair after a moment and then held out his hand. She smiled at her boy, her handsome, grown beautiful son. Then he jangled a set of keys and she shook her head with a smile. Emma had been teaching him far more than to be delightful and respectful.

"My charming thief," She joked and then looked to Snow as she gingerly stood, "Tell me when you find something," then she paused as Snow's hand grasped her hand and squeezed, "Please," Regina added softly. Snow nodded and then Henry took her arm around his shoulder and she leaned on him. Damn Emma, she packed a punch with that kick.

**Back in the Dinner:**

Reul watched Mother and son leave. If Regina could have stormed out she would have, of that she had no doubts. There was something different though. The other Blue Fairy. She said Regina was the cause of their unhappiness. Regina was the person who took everything away from the people of the Enchanted Forest, but as Reul looked around, this was a paradise comparatively speaking. They were not living like savages, or simple village folk. They were … civilized. She turned to Snow.

"Tell me about their relationship," Reul told the young woman and watched as an array of emotions flitted across Snow's face.

"That, Reul is very complicated," Snow smiled as her gaze looked far away.

"I gather. Its as if they hate each other one moment, and then would kill and protect for the other the next," Reul made her observation very clear.

"Yes," Snow chuckled as she sipped her tea, "But over the years they became the others family. Largely due to Henry," Snow chatted.

"How did that work?" Reul asked becoming enthralled in the story of the Evil Queen and Savior.

"Their lives seem to be similar. They are both damaged people, even though Emma won't tell me anything, she is very guarded. As you know we put her in the wardrobe, and sent her here for her best chance," Snow winced, "We gave her up," She whisked a tear from her eye, "She told us she was in foster care, orphanages, and bounced around. Charming and I can gather from what she told us she was treated terribly, ran with the wrong crowd, fell in love with the man that sent her to prison, who gave her Henry. She gave Henry up, and prayed for his best chance, and a better life than hers. Her wish came true. It's funny that Regina became his mother… his best chance."

"I'm not so sure. There are too many coincidences here," Reul looked down at her hands thinking, "Almost like a spark of destiny."

"That may be true, but we are all happy here, despite the challenges," Snow narrowed her eyes and Reul saw the protective nature in those eyes, "I may have caused Regina untold amounts of pain, but that woman is my family, for the good times and the bad, she is my family. Emma and Regina in some strange way understand one another. Do not ruin that," Snow lowly growled, something she never had to do unless absolutely necessary.

"I swear, I am only here to fix it, Snow. I will do nothing to take away their happiness," Reul promised and Snow nodded, sipping her tea and waited, just like everyone else, for news about Emma.

**The Mansion:**

"You ok?" Henry asked as he sat behind the wheel of her beamer, "I thought you could heal yourself."

"I can but her healing magic is far better than mine. I was hit twice in the same spot. I will try again later," Regina looked over to her grown son. He volunteered for the festivities thinking he was too old to enjoy Halloween being close to 17.

"Did you have fun tonight, Dear?" Regina asked Henry trying very hard to keep the tone of her voice from breaking, and the conversation normal. Henry carefully drove them home and came to a stop sign and looked at his mother.

"It's ok to be scared," Henry said and then took her hand, squeezed it, and then dropped it so he can drive with his hands on the wheel, or he will never drive her car, EVER again.

Regina sighed and looked out the window to the sky. It was quickly turning navy blue, and what color you could see refracted the most gorgeous periwinkles, and lavenders. Regina sniffed, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"She is my best friend," she choked out, "She is our family. How in the hell could she do that? How could she be so stupid?" Regina gritted as she let her anger override her desperate fear of never getting Emma back again.

"I know, Mom, but she will be found, and we will save her," Henry smiled as he said the next part, "I believe you will find away. I have always believed in you," Henry said, and Regina smiled over to her son. Her reason for living this life. If it wasn't for him, and Emma, she would have stayed in that dark place. She looked out the window. Almost home. Henry helped her through the house and to the back porch. He came back with a crystal tumbler, and a large glass for himself. She sipped her apple cider and sighed as she magicked a stool to prop her thigh on and some ice.

"I do hope that is juice," Regina said as she began to wrap the ice around her thigh, and then looked over to her son and saw the smile on his face. Then he looked out and his eyebrows furrowed. Regina snapped her head to the backyard and a fireball immediately blazed in her hand. But Henry put a hand on his shoulder and pointed. It was a cat, a simple damned black cat, but Regina narrowed her eyes and threw out a spell and caught it. She whispered a revealing spell incase it was a shapeshifter or a familiar of some sort. She sighed and gently let the cat go with her magic.

"I'm jumpy," Regina said in a soft apology looking at Henry. Henry nodded but waved it aside.

"I understand. A lot has happened, and Ma is cursed… again," Henry sighed and looked up, "I think I have to agree with you though. She is a stray magic magnet, with a savior complex," Henry smirked, "But that's why we love her," he looked at Regina, "She is our idiot."

Regina laughed at her son. Oh, how he had grown. He was still the boy she knew, but becoming a wise, and steady young man. His calm demeanor came from all the trials he had to go through in his life. Kidnappings, dying, curses, and torture. Yes, Henry Mills was the strongest of them all. He was the rock they could always go to, he was the foundation of Regina's love, and he was the essence of Emma's beginning. If not for Henry, both Regina and Emma would be lost souls.

"So what's a good operation name?" Henry asked as he sipped his grape juice.

"Operation...?" Regina asked.

"Emma's cursed, again, we have to save her, and we haven't had a good operation name in a while," Henry stated.

"Well, it might be contingent on how to brake her curse," Regina thought.

"True loves kiss!" Henry shouted excited.

"Henry, not everything can be fixed with trueloves kiss," Regina frowned. If she were to be truthful, she didn't want to think of finding Emma's true love. She didn't think she could…

"Operation Save the Idiot?" Henry joked. Regina laughed heartily and shook her head, "I knew you would laugh, Mom."

"How about Operation Doe?' Regina asked. Emma was in fact a doe now.

"Hmm, it doesn't have guts," Henry thought.

"Guts?" Regina asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no pizazz. No excitement," Henry explained then he snapped his fingers, "Operation Yellow Bug?" he tried but Regina shook her head with a face.

"How about Operation get To Bed," she smiled, and Henry gulped the last of his juice and stood up and kissed Regina on the forehead and said his good night still trying to come up with an operation name.

Regina sighed and leaned back into her chair looking out over her garden. The night was crisp, and as soon as the wind whipped through the branches of the trees and along the rose bushes she felt something stir. She felt magic churning. She remained alert, as she once more tried to fix the damage to her thigh. Slowly and steady as she looked out into her domain. Something pushed on the boundaries of her senses. She sat back, flexed her thigh and smiled then took a sip of her cider. Thoughts ran rampant.

How to find Emma? How to fix Emma? Why in the hell was she a deer? How to protect her during moon time from Ruby… just in case? How was Henry really handling the situation. She sighed at the last thought. She knew he was being strong just for her.

SNAP!

Regina slowly stood, putting her cider glass on the short table between the two chairs.

SNAP!

"Show yourself or I swear I will burn you to a crisp!" Regina had a fireball in her hands to show she wasn't playing around. She was ready, she was alert. There was a soft scuff to the right and she began to walk toward the sound. She licked her lips as she felt magic in the air swirling in one place. She erected a barrier with one hand and kept it as a shield and continued toward her tool shed. The door was open, the lock on the ground.

She reached out one shaking hand, heart in her throat, pounding out a staccato beat. The door flew open and the hand swirled with flames as she held a shield before her with the other. Another scuff and Regina threw her fire ball into the shed.

"Stop! Regina! Is Me!"

Regina threw out her hand and stopped the flames and replaced the damage and ran into her shed casting a dim light to the ceiling. She had a fireball in one hand though. Years of betrayal, and traps made her weary, and untrusting.

"Prove it," she gritted as she looked but could not closely see the owner of the voice she craved to hear again.

"You hate me," the voice said as a blonde head poked out from behind a shelf. Regina's heart raced at the sight of Emma's face, but her brow furrowed.

"The whole town is under that perception for the most part," Regina retorted, and bit back a smile.

"You want Henry all to yourself," Emma tried once more.

"Again, town perception, and that hasn't happened in the last 7 years," Regina countered.

"Fine, around November 13th, you toss and turn in your sleep sometimes crying out from your dreams," Emma dropped that fact.

Regina diminished her fireball then short-circuited as her body and heart over ruled her mind. She had no control over her feet as they flew to Emma in the soft dim light in the dark shed. Both women would have never guessed they would come to care about the other so greatly, but over the years they both more than cared for the other. Regina turned to usher Emma from the shed, but the blond paused.

"What's the matter?" Regina said holding out her hand. Emma looked at it. It was the most gallant gesture Regina had ever given her. It was… charming.

"Not that I am complaining about your obvious caring nature right now, but I can't leave this shed," Emma said staying put planted to the ground.

"Why?" Regina asked as she stepped closer to Emma, but Emma threw up a hand and stopped her.

"Regina … Seriously?" Emma said as she indicated up and down her body. Regina took a moment, and in those seconds, she looked away from her supposed blonde nemesis and snapped her fingers. How in the hell did she not realize Emma was naked?

Sweatpants, and a sweatshirt clothed Emma, and Regina in her embarrassment walked from the shed, head held high, back straight and strong. She didn't see her, she didn't care about anything other than Emma being right there, where she could touch her. She didn't realize that blind relief meant that she didn't give a shit whether she was clothed or not. Regina's cheeks burned when she realized that what she neglected to see was pointed out to her, and the expanse of flesh that was on display… did very many things to the former Queen.

She turned when she did not hear Emma following her. Emma slowly walked from the shed, as if getting her legs back under her. Regina looked into Emma's eyes as Emma looked up pathetically. Regina let her shoulders drop and walked back to Emma. The quick change, and Regina's approach made Emma flinch. Regina paused and slowly walked toward Emma with her hands out just as she did with the doe.

"It just me," Regina said softly looking into green eyes, "I will never hurt you," Regina said in a whisper. She wished she could take it back.

"Never?" Emma asked in a small voice, with a tiny smirk on her lips. Regina paused, then sighed. She committed to this moment.

"Never," Regina said in a firm whisper. It said more than she was willing to admit.

"Who are you and what have you, and what have you done to Regina?" Emma joked. Regina rolled her eyes and then looked at her friend.

"I assure you Miss Swan, I am Regina. Make me Prove it," Regina said with a small challenge in her eyes. Emma smirked and then staggered a small step forward but didn't let go of the shed wall.

"What is my greatest fear?" Emma asked seriously. Regina's eyes flew open.

"Are you talking about your drunken confession a few months ago or the excuse of a fear to cover up the real one you told me?" Regina asked back.

"Ok, you are Regina," Emma conceded. She didn't want to relive that night, they both had too much cider, then too much bourbon. Too be honest Emma thought Regina forgot about that night. Just one drunken blackout. Emma didn't forget, and apparently neither did Regina. Ever since then there was a heat to a small smoldering ember between them.

Regina slowly walked to Emma and then slowly wrapped Emma's arm over her shoulder just as Henry did with her earlier that evening. It made her smile as she thought of the day Emma saved her from the fire, only their positions were reversed.

Emma relaxed against Regina, and Regina let the woman rest against her as she got them to the house.

"Thank you," Emma whispered.

"You are welcome," Regina whispered in return as they faced one another, lips just a breath apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone,

Its not a dead story, just a slow story. Thanks for hanging in there with this one. I just wish i could focus on it. It could be a pretty cool gem. lol

Thanks  
Snow

* * *

As soon as Emma walked through the backdoor into the kitchen she was slammed with smells and her mouth watered. She looked around looking for the food they had for dinner. She didn't know she simply froze, and her nostrils flared, and her eyes flew every where until her stomach didn't growl. It roared.

"Ill fix you something quick to eat," Regina scoffed as she limped slightly around her kitchen. Emma sat on the stool but the world went sideways as if she was on a boat. Her hands smacked the top of the counters where she sat as she tired to catch her balance. She saw Regina jump from her skin and turn around with the makings of what will probably be the best turkey sandwich she will ever have. Once more her stomach roared.

"Sorry," Emma said as she put her hand over her stomach, and then onto the counter for balance. Regina saw these movements.

"What happened?" Regina asked. She cut to the chase. Having Emma in her kitchen, essentially cursed one moment and her idiot self the next was setting off a lot of red flags in Regina's book.

"I have no clue," Emma said as she sniffed and looked around, "Did you guys have dinner yet?" Emma asked hoping for leftovers instead of a sandwich.

"We just got home, sat on the porch, and then I found you. We have done nothing but look for you for the past few hours," Regina said trying to keep the grit from her voice but evidently wasn't successful when Emma winced. Regina stared at the woman.

"What is wrong with you?" Regina asked in her usual Regina way.

"I'm not sure," Emma looked around and her eyes blew open when Regina placed the sandwich in front of her, "I smell stuff, and you are louder than normal," Emma said as she took a bite and watched Regina narrow her eyes and Emma chuckled.

"I hope you choke on that sandwich," growled Regina.

"No, you don't. You love me," Emma said and then she stopped chewing as Regina froze. Emma put her sandwich down and chew slowly as she went over those words in her mind.

"What, Swan?" growled the sorceress once more, but it is one of those soft growls that made the little hairs on the back of Emma's neck, arms and hands rise to attention and cause her to shiver.

Regina on the other hand just had the object of all her fantasies and desires, hell the keeper of her twisted little heart tell her that she loved her. Regina took a deep breath and then let it out. There was no possible way she could know. It's Emma for gods sake. She isn't a moron by any definition of the word, but heart to heart soul seeking depth wasn't Emma Swan's forte.

"We need tot break this curse. It's making me crazy," Emma said as she took in the air in the room and noticed Regina's scent fluctuate. IT was driving her bonkers. Then she saw Regina nod and then motion for them to go to the sitting room. She was limping and all Emma wanted to do was help her but why hasn't Regina fixed herself.

"Let me see your leg, "Emma said as Regina sat down and pulled a foot rest to her, but Regina shook her off. It wasn't in her usual I shall not be helped it was just a tired woman asking to leave it be for a moment.

"We don't know what your magic will do, and I will fix it soon. Can you tell me of anything that has happened?" Regina asked as she shot off a text to Snow that she had found Emma.

"Not really. I remember getting hit with magic and then being scared. So very scared. I ran and ran, but everything looked so weird and not normal. I was hearing things, seeing strange things, and smelling things. All I knew was I needed to find you," Emma concluded. Regina sat there. Not moving, barely breathing like a statue.

"Did you know when you got hit you turned into a doe?" Regina asked

"Like a dear?' Emma asked then saw this was not a joke and she groaned, "Are you kidding?" Emma gushed as she closed her eyes.

"When did you literally begin finding your way back to my yard?" Regina asked thinking trying to pull facts and place them into patterns and maybe find a solution.

"It was dark by the time I really remembered where I was going but I think I was doing to you anyways," Emma said as she looked at the ceiling.

"What makes you say that?" Regina asked.

"I was already on the way," Emma said as if that was the simplest reason why.

"I see," Regina said to acknowledge Emma's statement, but her heart warmed at it slightly, but she pushed it away, "So dark had you more lucid," Regina thought and then she groaned, "Not one of those. Oh hell." Regina stood and limped to her shelves. She began caring more of her magic books up stairs as Henry got older knowing the difference between dark and light magic. She lifted on title from the shelf and shuffled to the desk and then sat down with Emma following her and then sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

As Regina read her blood began to boil, and her temper began to fume. A vase exploded and Emma shot from her chair and placed her hand on Regina's.

"STOP!"

Regina was pulled from the book and she scoffed and threw it to the side on the top of the desk to be read more later but she read enough. All the sudden she was exhausted.

"I'm tired," Regina said and then began to bed, but a hand stopped as it placed on the arm.

"Let me come with you, make sure you are ok," Emma said softly, and Regina shook her head.

"Your curse has you shifting. Doe during the day, Emma by night. I will need to know when you shift to get you to safety. I guess you are coming with me," Regina sighed as Emma walked behind her. Once up stairs Regina led her to the guest room, essentially labeled Emma's room.

"Ill wake us up before dawn and we can get you to the woods so you can run about. Ill put protection magic on you and if you are hurt in any way you will be transported here. Sound good?" Regina said But Emma smiled and slightly chuckled. Then saw Regina's look.

"Oh nothing, just the regular," Emma smiled.

"Explain, Swan." Regina said.

"Oh, you know. I save you, you save me, I save you again, something screws up. Now you must fix it, and I try to help with out getting in the way. Its our life Regina," Emma smiled staring off into space then looked back to Regina as she laughed.

"HA, yes it does seem like I can't get rid of your lanky carcass," Regina played back as she comfortable crossed her arms.

"You have to admit, its much more fun having a sparring partner," Emma joked.

Regina nodded with a smile the looked at Emma. Deep down she knew she was more than a sparring partner. She was more of a partner than she had ever had. Regina shook herself inwardly. Best friend fit Emma Swan just nicely.

Emma shifted inside. It happened more and more regarding the woman next to her. All she wanted was to have a friend but with Regina there never seemed to a place for that.

What is love? Each woman had a different definition of such a powerful word. For Regina it was weakness, abuse, darkness and even death. Love for her was always taken from her, and she never once was allowed to keep her heart and soul in her arms before they were wrenched away. For Emma love was kindness, acceptance, sacrifice and giving.

Who was right in their definition of love? All Regina could note on the subject was that with Emma she felt safe, warm, excited, and challenged. And with Emma regarding Regina she felt wanted, or needed, accepted in Regina's own way and in some way warm. That is what pulled Emma out of her thoughts and sighed.

It was the warmth of Regina's home standing there looking at a lonely bed contemplating Emma's issue that had both women looking to the other. Smiled slipped to lips and a nudge of a shoulder and a soft graze of a hand against the outside on their thigh as they stood there had both women thinking their own definitions of love.

"I better go," Emma said.

"Why?" Regina asked looking into Emma's eyes.

"Do you really want to risk a full-blown dear transformation in your house for me to wreak havoc upon?" Emma smiled.

"Emma you should sleep in a bed and we already decided to get you up before sunrise," Regina countered then she threw her shoulders back, "Also being around you Miss Swan, it is a risk I willing to take," Regina nodded on the matter finished.

"What? Like a sacrifice?" Emma teased.

"See it as you wish, but you have become a thorn in my side and I might as well keep you close to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Regina teased back. Emma chuckled and patted Regina high on the back and walked into the bedroom.

"Its ok," then Emma clutched the door knob and smiled as she looked right into Regina's eyes, "You are a weakness of mine too," Then Emma slowly shut the door, giving the former queen to make a move or run down the hall. But the both knew Regina did nothing rooted to the spot. Emma listened and then after a few moments she heard a sigh and a small laugh. That sound alone is what Emma strove for nearly every day.

Emma Swan in love with Regina Mills?

Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone,

I got another one out. Its getting fun again but now I believe after this chapter, i need to get the action back into play. Hope you enjoy.

~Snow

* * *

It was the feel of power, and the touch of something awesome that she smiled into. It was magic. Magic that was so thick she could take it into her hands and devour it. Magic so gentle and warm that she could cuddle up within its folds and find a sanctuary. That is how she found herself, blanketed in wisps of magic. Wisps of white and grey that fluxed over her bed, over her covers.

Her eyes popped open and she made the conscious decision to remain still. Abso-fuckin-lutly still. Regina could taste the magic around her and unlike her cinnamon and clove taste, yes, she could taste her magic, this magic tastes like vanilla and… lemon. She knew it, it registered. Emma! She swallowed, took a calming, soothing breath and centered herself. Slowly she turned her body, shifted to her back and then turned her head. Emma lay there underneath her down feather comforter on… Regina's eyes whipped to the window. Soft barely their purple began to shift into midnight. NO!

Regina launched herself from the bed and conjured clothes to her body and then looked back. The woman in her bed shifted and mewed like a kitten. And for a split-second Regina collapsed on the side of the bed witnessing the cuteness of Emma and then the magic undulated over the woman in wisps. She watched as Emma's magic seemed to fight a pale red and dark blue almost black. It hit her. Emma's magic vs Golds and Blues.

She took a step closer and reached out, the magic pulled away from her fingertips but still latched onto Emma. Regina gulped but took every bit of courage that Emma, yes, the damned Knight in shining swan armor, gave her. She placed her hand on Emma and the Magic blasted out and Regina let out a scoffing laugh. She stopped and then the hair on her arms lifted. The magic came back. Not only did it come back it coated the woman in her bed. Regina reached for Emma's hand and took her away to the forest.

She hated the way Emma called it poofing. It was transporting, it was magical and poofing made it feel like a parlor trick when in actuality it was fucking hard, especially with a magically unstable human in tow. Regina landed and her legs fell out from beneath her and she let go of the woman. She watched from the flat of her ass as the woman rolled away from her and magic clung to her like static on a TV screen. She scrambled for the woman and was shot from the body before her. Regina slowly approached Emma, grit her teeth, and when her fingers met with the static ooze of magic it burned. She swallowed when the pads of her fingers felt cool skin, and a normal body. Regina screamed for Emma to wake up. The magic lashed out and threw her back once more and it was then as Regina, Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, Mayor of Storybrooke, and Mother of Henry Mills, was looking up from the dirt, with filth coating her clothes and flesh from being tossed about, that the woman opened her eyes and saw her. Green the color of leaves found the most magical brown, and then flew open wider. Regina saw the shock and flew to the woman.

"No! Emma don't panic! I am right here, right next to you. I will always be right there with you," Regina slipped her hand past the magic and latched onto Emma's hand. It was worth it as Emma wrapped her long fingers around her hand.

"Re…Gina!" Emma choked out on the forest floor.

"Help!" Emma screamed once more and then the worst thing happened. Emma looked up and Regina followed her gaze and then Regina snapped back to the woman. She layered the woman in as much magic as she could. Protection, location, anything before it happened. This time is was slow, almost painful. As Emma lay there transforming inch by inch.

Regina had Emma's head in her lap, and she shushed and let her tears fall onto Emma's brow. She never knew a single tear hit Emma's lips. Emma licked her lips bringing that one tear into her mouth, swallowed it, took it into her. When her transformation was completed Regina flew back. She was healed from yesterday, but it didn't mean she wanted to get kicked again. Then Regina calmed as the doe calmed. They looked at each other. They saw into the others soul. Then Regina closed her eyes, hoping it worked, one last spell. Transference.

The doe started but settled. The woman and the deer stood frozen and then Regina swallowed as Emma, or the doe, came one step closer, then another. Regina stood mere inches from the animal that is her best friend, the woman she… loved. Then the Doe looked into her eyes. Regina cocked her head. Green eyes. Regina closed her eyes and projected a picture to the doe and the doe moved closer to Regina but stopped. Regina softly, slowly lifted her ungloved hand and let the doe smell her scent.

"This is me Emma. You can trust me. I will never hurt you my…. Little doe," Regina caught herself, but it was in her thoughts her non voiced segment of sentences. The doe inched forward and nudged past Regina's hands and then placed her head against Regina's chest. Regina stroked the does neck caught in the bubble that only a true… no.

Regina pulled from the doe and watched the deer before her start slightly. There was a snap. The deer's head jerked. Then off she went. Regina's hand went up as if to stop her but knew she couldn't. She wouldn't. It was self-preservation. It was survival. It was basic. Scared, run, hide, face it, and then met with a choice to face it further, or run from it. She knew survival very well. She could not see Emma and she broke on the inside. She engulfed herself into a cloud of purple and landed in her bedroom, sans clothes as she walked to the shower and cleaned her self up. As she stood under the spray, she closed her hand as she leaned against the wall. She refused to admit it. She could never be. Nope Never.

**In A Shop at Dawn…**

"Rumple, I don't like this," Belle started as the Dark One came clean of his adventures the day before. It was easy to lie to the woman when the woman never knew what happened to her, never knew of the lies. But once she found out, it was horrible, and all consuming, and incessant. Belle to Rumpelstiltskin was like a mosquito and like a like saving bee. His love would not flourish without the pollination of his little bee giving him hope, feeding him love. But damn sometimes she was freaking annoying.

"Belle, it's what I had to give to get us together," Rumpelstiltskin confessed to his ever-annoying intelligent wife. Her next words cut him to his immortally dark heart.

"Are we even trueloves anymore?" Belle asked. She looked up to Rumple and he glared at her then crumpled to his knees. She soothed him but spoke her thoughts.

"I don't think I am your true love," she voiced, and he scoffed, and she placed her palms on his cheeks and brought his gaze to hers. She looked into his eyes, saw the universe, secrets and truths, happiness and sorrow. She saw an infinite amount of everything all in one.

"My love, I will love you always, you have always been my true love, always," Belle paused and Gold blinked and swallowed as she dropped her gaze to their intertwined hands, "But I think your truest love, the love you love more than me, is power, is magic. How can I compete with that?"

Rumpelstiltskin stood and let go of the hands of his wife. He was faced with a choice. A decision. Damnit! It was time. The Dark One. Power in spades and knowledge oh gods the knowledge. Rumple looked back to his lover, his wife, and his best friend and confidant. Belle understood him because she had been through EVERYTHING with him. Scraggly skin, looking like a crocodile, to limping with a cane and positively charming. She had seen him at his worst, seen him at his best… no matter what his skin was. She was his Jiminy Cricket. She was his compass that pointed toward right, even though he went about it the wrong way. But Fuck he was the damned DARK ONE! He was all powerful and could crush most mortals with the clench of his own fist.

"Emma," Belle said into the space between them. He stopped. Ok …Ok... he was a stand in until Emma chose but he knew what she chose. And the fucking princess chose love.

"Emma is the center of this isn't she?" asked Belle and his shoulders shifted slightly, and she saw it, "Oh Rumple, how?" the woman asked and the man before her simply shrugged.

"OH…MY…God.." Belle dragged out and Gold closed his eyes hoping and then poof. Hope was gone with her words. "She found true love," then he found a smallest bit of hope in her findings, then her eyes narrowed, "Rumpelstiltskin!" She hasn't called him that in …. A very long time.

"Emma Swan found truest love! All consuming love, love above all LOVE!" She screeched and then sped to the stacks of books. He watched the woman before him. His heart…. He wondered what it looked like. Then he walked to Belle and stopped her.

"Do something with me? Please" he requested as she took his hands. She nodded resolute. But her eyes grew as he held her hand out stretched when he ripped out his own heart.

"Oh, my love," is all, Rumpelstiltskin heard. Once an orange glowing beating organ, now it beat slowly blackened and tortured. It oozed a layer of darkness around the heart by an evil membrane. But now it was glowing orange underneath that darkness. Somehow… Some way Belle can break this curse or accept it.

"I gave you my heart to show you … there is a possibility for redemption," Gold shoved his heart into his chest, "I have been me for so long dearest that power is all I know, yes. But truest love, what you speak of, if almost angelic. Almost never to happen. Belle…. Swan and Regina. What they have is …. Fated," Rumple told the woman and she lit up.

"Then we need to get her together with her true love," Belle said and then Rumple smiled but slowed them down.

"Are you alright with this information, I killed your father to put you alone, and in my clutches?" Gold asked. It was his secret that Blue had over him. Belle looked at him.

"He has been dead for along time. Knowing you caused it tore at my heart. Did you know me before?" she asked.

"No I didn't," the Dark One admitted.

"Then it wasn't ALL your fault but Rumple," she placed a hand on his cheek, "At the rate your lies go, I might not be your wife in the future. Fix it please for I love you," Belle said and requested and all the Dark One could do was nod.

"Knowing what the Fairy has over me are me squared?" he asked hopeful then his wife smiled at him and his black heart skipped.

"Yes, thank you for telling me, but there is no fix this to this Rumple. You need to begin confiding in, everything Rumple, or you will begin to lose me forever," Belle said as she poured over books. Truest loves books. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. Ok…Ok... he would… for Belle.

**With Snow….**

"Can you tell me anything?" Asked the princess but the fairy shook her head.

"What happened in this realm? How has she shifted? How did she cope? ''Asked the fairy. Looking around but was met with a small laugh from the dark beauty with pale skin.

"Coping isn't what I would call it, but Emma said it best. 'Look around you… toilets vs Outhouses or trees, running waters electricity, and connectivity? What would you choose?' Honestly, I long for simpler days. But I love all the amenities that Regina strapped us with. We are constantly trying to find a way home but for almost 30 years we have been trapped in stasis. I am beginning to accept this place as my home. If given the option I think I ill stay for I know Emma will," Snow smiled gaze reached out for miles as she thought, "and Henry would never leave his mother," Snow pulled her gaze back to Reul.

"I had a feeling it would be like that. Maybe we could convince Emma to come back. Fix everything the Evil Queen had done Maybe…" The fairy was stopped as Snow placed a hand on Snow's.

"Regina is Henry's mother too, Reul," Snow said to the woman.

"Does Emma love Regina?" Reul asked.

There the door opened to the apartment and both women looked up the newcomer. Regina heard the conversation through the door. She was touched by her words about Henry being her son, but as soon as she heard that question, she practically threw down the door. Snow stood and looked at Regina. She gauged the woman before her. Emma knew this woman best in all the realms combined, but Snow knew her rage. And this one-time Regina was not angry, she was afraid.

"Rather interesting gossip over morning coffee Snow," Regina sneered as she went to the coffee pot and poured her a cup.

"Why is it that you barge into places as if you own the?" Reul asked.

"Why little baby bug," Regina smirked as her eyes narrowed "It is because I do," Regina turned to Snow as the woman checked her calendar. Nope not the first of the month, rent wasn't due. In recent years it was a screwed-up joke between them, but it was still true, Regina owned everything that Gold didn't.

I know what is wrong with Emma," Regina said over coffee. She just got out of the shower moments before she poofed, fine she will go with the verb, to see Snow. She waved a hand and like a snap she was in a crisp black pants suit, white button down, Black vest and a red plash of color about her neck. Her hair was perfect, makeup, impeccable. Thank the heavens for magic. She waited for the looks to drift over faces, mouths to hang open, and them the burst…

"How?"

"When?"

"Did you see her?" Snow asked and Regina narrowed in on Snow's question.

"Snow, I texted you last night," Regina said to her step-daughter trying to take to cut from her voice, but seriously, come on. She smirked as Snow dove for her phone and she swiped up and then over. She read.

"She is ok, thank the heaves, she is ok," Snow looked up with tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face. No warning came as Regina found Snow's arms around her.

"Thank you," the princess whispered in her ear. Regina only brought her hands up to pat her lightly on her back.

"How do you know what's wrong?" asked a voice from behind them and it is then that Regina narrowed her eyes. Oh, did she hate this little nat.

"She came to the house. I found her in the shed in her human form. She said it might have happened after sundown. She stayed the night and I took her back to the forest this morning when the sun rose and she transformed back to a doe," Regina relayed.

"How can you just let her go?" Reul asked as she walked up to Regina. Regina stayed sitting on the stool cup of coffee in her hands looking bored.

"Look…" Regina began with a growl but had a hand on her arm and a small squeeze from Snow. She looked at the offending hand and Snow took it back.

"You are new around her so ill tell you this once. I just don't do anything or nothing," Regina narrowed her eyes and then put the cup down and stood. She walked to the door then turned to snow.

"I'm tracking her, and I also have a transference spell on her. We can find her if anything goes wrong," Regina then strode through the door and slammed the door behind her.

"She is amazing," a whisper from beside Snow voice in the quiet left behind in Regina's wake. Snow turned her head and looked at the fairy. The small doe eyed look, the admiration in those eyes. Snow sighed.

"Yes, she is. She is more amazing than anyone with every know," Snow took the cup back to the sink rinsed it out and washed the cup of Regina's lipstick.

"Do you think its possible that she found her true love?" Reul asked as she watched Snow.

"Robin was her true love," Snow said and then watched as the fairy shook her head.

"We, Blue and me, fabricated that. We gave bad dust to Tinkerbell to ruin the woman's life," Reul looked at her hands, "I think she had found her true love. I think she knows who it is too, but I think she afraid of the outcome," Reul said. She was in the town less than a day and she can read the people in plain as day.

"I think so too," Snow whispered as she put on another pot of coffee and went to grade papers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone,

This chapter just kinda ran away from me. I hope you are all warm, and safe through this holiday season. Dont judge. I just drank a whole pot of coffee as I sat down to write this bad boy. Hope you enjoy.

~Snow

PS: Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Into the Woods…**

The forest scared the shit out of Emma. Emma felt an entirely new world grip at her insides and try to tear away with them. She was running. That was all it seemed like she did when she became the doe. She ran, and she ran for dear life as if hells hounds nipped at her heals. Finally, she found a stream and bowed her head to drink. Thoughts didn't really happen in this form. She was simply running, sniffing, drinking, and maybe eating lichen off rocks when she heard the slide of metal. She froze. She lifted her nose into the air and waited as she inhaled. Then a snap. Her head flew toward the noise, and then she sprang to life. The POW! Of a rifle was heard as she loped through the woods, and the sting of a bullet grazing her back shoulder drove yet another wave of terror through her. She ran blindly. She ran indiscriminately toward … well anywhere. Later when she thought of this moment, she can certainly attest to anyone willing to listen, that animals pray, and they pray HARD when they are being hunted. Then smoke surrounded her. Panic set in when she felt her body jerk. When she came to, a hand waved in front of her, and she hit the ground, all four legs dropping her to the floor into a world of black.

**Elsewhere…**

Regina went to City Hall. She needed to run a town, and make sure the world of Storybrooke didn't fall to pieces while the fucking savior of the town was magically incapacitated, a new Blue Fairy decided to literally drop onto Main street in the middle of Halloween night, oh and not to mention the damned Mayor was head over heels in love with the Savior. OH YEAH… let's not mention half the town still wants to lynch her for being the Evil Queen, and the other half wants to just kill her out right, and then there was that small population that…. Regina swallowed as she sat up straighter. Those fools actually liked her. At the thought she could not help the small smile from slipping slowly onto her lips.

Three hours into the day, Regina rubbed her temples after she put another approved document to the side. Her headache was becoming worrisome, and her heart would not stop pounding. Throughout the morning she would have bursts of anxiety, and then would calm, but she was in a constant state of hypertension.

"Damn!" she hissed as a searing pain shot across her shoulders. It didn't go away, and Regina was beginning to panic. She hissed as she lifted her hand over her shoulder and felt the area. Her heart stopped and she froze. She swallowed as she pulled her hand back in front of her. Red. Glistening wet red coated her fingers... She lunged from her chair and raced to the door of her office.

"Elizabeth…" Regina gasped as she moved and her bloodied hand went to the door frame, "Can you please…" But Regina's knees gave out as she slumped to the floor with her secretary racing to her boss.

"Mayor Mills," Elizabeth gasped as she reached out for the kneeling mayor. The woman didn't make it completely to the ground, but she was on her knees, palms on the floor breathing heavy.

"How bad is it?" Regina managed between breaths. The worried secretary looked down Regina's shirt as Regina straightened her posture. The woman hissed.

"Its pretty bad, do you want me to…" Before she could ask her question, Regina vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Elizabeth ran to her desk and pulled out her phone and dialed the number to the sheriff's office. After many rings a chipper voice picked up.

"Storybrooke Sher…"

"RUBY! Thank god! Its Regina…"

"What happened to her?"

"She came out of her office bleeding from a gash across her back! I have no idea how she got it. She hit the floor, asked me how bad it was and then POOF she was gone in her smoke! What the hell is going on?!" Elizabeth tried to remain calm but as she finished her summary she was near hysterical.

"Calm down, you did good. I got all of that on the voice recorder with my phone, so I won't ask you to repeat it," Ruby texted David, "Lock up and leave everything as it was. Do not touch or disturb anything. I'm on my way and I texted David. You did great," Ruby soothed the raving woman. Finally, the woman breathed deeply and recited in her mind as she walked to Regina's door, locked it, went to her deck got her keys.

"Thanks Ruby I'll leave the key in the bushes in front of the building to the right of the entrance as you come up," Elizabeth hung up when Ruby said her goodbye. She took one more look around with clearer eyes. She saw Regina's hand print in red on the door frame, and then another on the floor where she braced herself. She looked around once more, away from the blood, and then left locking the doors behind her.

**In the Dark…**

She woke to the searing pain in her back and her face planted on the floor of a dark, but dry room. She held up her hand and conjured a fireball. Big fucking mistake! She clenched her hand shut as she saw scurrying on the other wall, and noises from an animal as they tried to run from her but could not go anywhere. She winced and felt her head swim as she tried to stand. She started small. She lifted her hand and a small glow, the size of a marble of firelight, then slowly it grew. To the side she saw fur, and then the entire body of a deer laying on the floor with scared eyes. Regina's eyes grew as she looked around but saw nothing to hold her flame. She sighed, as she shook her head. More magic expended while she was injured was a horrible idea, but she needed her hands free. She took a breath, focused, and then the flame hovered away from her. She turned back to the doe and held out her hands. The deer focused on her voice.

"Emma, its me, Regina. Remember this morning?" the woman asked softly just trying to be as soothing as possible. The doe sighed, and Regina hoping it was relief. Regina walked closer, inching, and then lifted her hands so the deer could recognize her scent, but she didn't need that. The deer immediately turned to her, nudged her, and licked her palm, but turned away from her hand. Regina looked at the hand covered in dried blood. The doe tried to stand but huffed when standing became too much especially on the slick of the concrete floor.

"You can't really get your feet under you can you my Little Doe?" Regina smiled softly and then ran her hand down Emma's soft neck, and then over… The dear flinched and Regina recoiled. Blood.

Regina lifted to her knees and made the light brighter and saw the wound.

"Emma," she softly growled then looked to the doe and she could have sworn she saw Emma raising her eyebrow as if questioning how the hell this was her fault.

"Right, I guess I can try this but no promises Swan. I'm tired," Regina left that she was wounded out of the sentence. She was sure the deer could sense her pain. She lifted her hand up and closed her eyes. Bluish white streamed from her palms. Sweat beaded upon her brow, but she would not stop, she would not give up until Emma was healed. When she could push no more magic from her, she let her hands drop and then looked at the wound on the deer's back shoulders. It was gone except or the faint pink of a scar.

"I'm sorry I could not heal you further. Regina said as she sat with her back against the wall getting her breath back. Then she realized something monumental. She reached back and rubbed the area of her wounded back, and found nothing, but a line of raised skin. She looked over to Emma.

"No," then she swallowed, she seemed to have been doing that a lot lately. And looked around. She refused to acknowledge this for what it was. Nope, never in a million years did she and Emma. She clenched her fists. She saw into the dark, clearing her mind of the possibilities and filled it with how in the fuck do you get out of the room. She cocked her head and stood up.

"Pft, can't be that easy," She murmured as she reached for the doorknob. It turned and the door squeaked open, "Well, fuck me, it opened," she murmured to herself. She looked back to Emma, "I did not say that out loud."

"Ill be back," but before she could step out of the door the deer went to her, tugged on her shirt. Regina looked at the doe. Placed her forehead to the deer's, and then ran her hands up her neck. The insane urge to kiss the doe on her velvety nose was almost all consuming. But Regina pulled back.

"I promise Ill get you out of here, but I need to check this out," Regina whispered then slipped through the door.

She walked and just as she hit the very tiny hallway, she felt her anger rise. She put the fireball she held in her palm away. She walked toward the front of the building knowing exactly where the hell she was. She opened a door, and sunlight streamed into through the sop windows. She looked to her left and snarled. It was that sound that made the smaller woman flinch and spin around.

"What in the hell have you done?" Regina growled from deep within her chest as she lifted a fireball up ready to throw it at the woman.

"Regina!" Belle gasped then her eyes narrowed, "How did you get in there?" she pointed toward the door that led to the back of Gold's shop.

"Answer me first or I will fry your bookworm ass to a crisp. I don't care if you are Rumple's little pet," Regina roared. Then a cloud of red smoke filled the shop and Rumple stood before her with his hands on his cane. Regina sneered and lifted her hand to launch the fireball.

"Wait now Dearie," Rumple said as he raised his hands then looked to Belle, "I have some explaining to do," Rumple looked at Belle, she nodded toward Regina and his shoulders slumped slightly, "I want to call a truce," He continued.

"Why would I want that? You have Emma trapped back there in that room!" Regina scoffed as her hand closed around her fireball.

"You could just listen to him Regina," Belle scoffed as she went to get the tea kettle started. Regina growled at the woman but didn't take her eyes off the imp in front of her. They didn't move. They stood there gauging the other as if they were like two lions waiting for the other pounce. Belle came back with the tea set, and Rumple moved to the counter and received his cup. Belle poured one for Regina, but the woman declined. Belle poured herself her tea and she sipped simply being a third party.

"Speak Rumple. I asked your wife a question. Why do you have Emma here?" Regina demanded.

"Now Dearie, I was saving her life," Rumple sipped his tea. His eyes glinted over his tea as he held the cup close to inhale the aroma of the leaves. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"She is trapped in a room. She was injured," Regina pointed out.

"I'm sure you knew exactly when that happened too. I assure you I did not have Miss Swan for more than a few moments before my wards sounded," Rumple sat there eyeing Regina as he put his cup down.

"Explain, in plain and simple words, with no half truths Imp," demanded in another low growl but this one much more menacing. Belle reached for a book, but Rumple stopped her from opening it.

"Your happiness, this whole cursed town was for your happiness. Then you found that happiness in my grandson, then you found your true love in Robin, then he died. How much more will you give to find your happy ending Dearie?"

"What are you talking about? Robin was it. Fairy dust doesn't lie," Regina said as her brow furrowed, and her guts began to churn.

"You didn't answer, what would you give to have your happy ending?" Rumple asked as his hand settled over Belle's on top of her book. It was his sign to wait for a little while.

"It shouldn't matter Rumple," Regina sighed as she finally sat at the conjured stool, "I lost everything, but I have Henry, and that is enough. He is my happy ending, he is the one thing in this world that I would give any and everything to make happy," Regina looked down at her hands. Her right palm still had flaked of dried blood. She mused as it was now a mix of both hers and Emma's.

"And what of Miss Swan?" Rumple looked at Regina as her head bobbed up and down as she dryly laughed. It was the sad laugh of the forlorn.

"Miss Swan…" Regina's dry sad chuckles said so much more than her words, "Will always be a thorn in my side, but damn it all she has become my truest friend," Regina confessed, "In the spirit of allegiance, and hopes of a treaty between us, I give your that piece of honesty," Regina's sad smile fell into a scowl, "Now tell me why you have her here, locked up, wounded, and in a dark room sacred half to death."

"How do you know she was scared?"

"I felt…" Regina stopped before finished and sat up straight and schooled her facial features, "a spell, transference. Ever since I have cast that gem this morning, I have felt her," Regina spoke. It was no use lying when she was right there in Gold's shop.

"The bloody shirt, Your Majesty?" Rumple asked.

"I..." Regina stopped and then thought about it, "I have no idea why or how I ended up injured," Regina spoke as she clenched her fists. This was slowly descending into dangerous territory.

"I believe you will find a few answers in Belle's book, but before you take it you need to answer me this," Rumple paused, and Regina knew it was for effect, "If you could be happy, truly, wondrously, stupidly happy, would you give your heart to do so?" Rumple asked. Regina squinted her eyes, clucked her tongue.

"And right there is the old Rumple. What do you want for payment? My heart? You can forget it," Regina gritted harshly through her teeth making a final swiping gesture with her hand, "My heart is the only thing next to Henry that keeps me from tipping back into the dark."

"Hmm… we will see Dearie. Meanwhile would you like me to transport Miss Swan someplace safe?" he offered with that look on his face once more. The look at tells of secrets, secrets being kept from everyone but him.

"No, I will take care of Miss Swan," Regina turned stepped toward the back of the shop but turned back around, "What about your alliance with Blue?" Rumple looked to Belle, and then shrugged.

"She has no power over me anymore," he simply stated but Regina watched Belle as he said this and she noticed, it was minuscule, but she saw Belle's lips frown. Regina clicked her tongue once more with her narrowed eyes, observing.

"Very well, would you mind letting me and Miss Swan through your wards?" she asked, then turned around with no need for a reply from him.

Once back in the room Regina reached out for the doe, gently, and her heart melted as the deer walked right up to her without waiting without the ritual of getting to know you. The doe simply butted her head against Regina's chest as soon as she came through the door. Regina smiled as she stroked Emma's Fur.

"Alright, my Little Doe, this may feel strange but if you can understand me, I am asking you to trust me," the doe walked closer so Regina could place one arm around Emma while holding onto the book the book worm gave her.

In a cloud of purple, Regina poofed them to her backyard. The doe looked around, and watched as Regina waved her hands in the air and before her the shed turned slowly in to a single-spaced small barn. Regina banished the tools to the garage where they sat in neat areas pinned to the wall. Regina cocked her head, and then placed her hands together, and then expanded her fingers, and if creating a space between her palms. The small barn grew, and then Regina nodded with a small smile on her face. She didn't know what deer ate so she will have to look that up. She looked to the west as sighed. Emma will shift soon. She conjured sweats for the woman and put them on hooks in the barn so she can change instead of running around the yard naked as she had last night.

Regina backed away from the barn and let Emma explore her new home for as long as the curse lasted. She smiled as she watched the does sniff and rummage and look around then Emma's eyes hit hers and she let her smile grow. It was easy with Emma, once she stopped fighting to woman, it had always been easy. Even as a deer Emma was still in there and it was comfortable, and easy.

Regina went into the house, stripped herself of her bloody clothes, took a shower, then got started on dinner. She thought an easy spaghetti and meatball dinner would be just fine. She was thinking Emma would need carbs. She pulled the meat and seasonings, turned on the oven to pre-heat. She mashed eggs, breadcrumbs, and Italian seasoning blend together in a bowl and began rolling out the meatballs. She got lost in her thoughts, then her eyes slipped to the book on the kitchen table that Belle had given her. She had a vague idea of what was in there but there were a lot on questions she had IF, and that was a HUGE if, what ever that book revealed to her, was in fact, what she was thinking and feeling. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed.

Even her thoughts where confusing.

"You sure do cuss a lot when you think no one is listening," came a voice from the kitchen door. Regina didn't even have to look up, she simply shook her head.

"Well I thought you were a dumb deer unable to understand a word that came out of my mouth," Regina quipped back. Emma walked gingerly into the kitchen and then sat at the bar of the island in the kitchen.

"Funny, you seemed to hope I would understand you," Emma's smile glimmered in her green eyes. Regina couldn't help but smile then looked down at her meat balls. Her hair fell in her face. She froze. Emma reached over the space between them, and then fingered her loose strands behind her ear, then her finger tips slipped barely there, down her jaw.

"I didn't want you get your hair dirty with meatball hands, sorry," Emma said softly as she saw Regina freeze.

"No, that was fine, thank you for thinking of that," Regina turned around and put the meatballs in the oven, and then set water to boil, "Not many people think of the smaller things."

"I would if you let me," Emma said to Regina's back. The Mayor turned around slowly, and when she found Emma's eyes, those deep green gems, she tried to look for the joke, or the teasing in those eyes. But there was none. Regina blinked and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. She gave one to Emma, and then walked to the sitting room away from the one person to ever, in her entire life, make her guts fly up into her throat, and her heart plummet to her feet.

Emma simply followed and sat down on the other end of the couch away from Regina. Regina waved her hand and a fire started in the fire place. They sat together in silence, not uncomfortable but bearable non the less. It was the book that lay on the table, it was the sensations that consumed her body when Emma was near, and finally it was the words that came from Emma in the kitchen. She needed to talk about this, address it, and then move on for the Savior could never want the Evil Queen. She glanced to the side. But maybe Emma could want Regina, a small voice in her head echoed into her thoughts.

"Emma…" Regina began but a bang from the front door sounded. Grumbles, and panic came from the intruder. Regina popped to her feet with a fire ball in her hand ready to fire.

"Mom," Henry said happy to see her. He ran to her, gripped her tightly to his chest, and then he saw Emma. "MA!" he lunged for Emma and the woman chuckled as she was pinned in a bear hug.

"Mom the whole town is looking for you. You disappeared from your office covered in blood," Henry babbled on. Regina looked over to Emma, and saw confusion, then concern. Regina reached out to stop Henry.

"Henry, could you please call your grandfather and ask him to call off the search. I am fine, and we have Emma for the moment as well," Regina asked of her son. She knew that meant Snow and Charming would be in her house tonight, but for once it might not be a bad idea after what Emma said earlier. She didn't want to talk about, she didn't want to answer questions. She just wanted sleep. Now that she knew Emma was safe, she just wanted to sleep.

"Regina," a soft voice penetrated the fuzziness of her thoughts. She couldn't open her eyes and she grumbled when she felt hands move her to lay down. She jerked awake slightly when she felt a tugging on her chest, as if something was growing further from her.

"EMMA!" she gasped when she jerked awake, but her body just fell into the cushions of her couch.

"I'm here, just sleep. Its my turn to protect you," Emma said. Regina crashed into slumber as soon as she heard those words. Safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys

I guess you can call this a quickie. LOL Sorry bad joke. I wanted to see if i could get you one more before the new year. I tried my best loves. Please excuse the grammar. It was never a strong suit of mine, and I got a new furbaby. A cat. She is gorgeous and loves attention. LOL

PS: not ready to get explicit with our girls yet. Sorry. hehe

* * *

She could hear the voices in the other room. She tried for all she was worth to rise from the depths of slumber but her will was defeated by her body's need and then tumbled back into blackness. She came around later and was mortified into rising.

She lay there with Snow, Charming, and Henry sitting around the fire in her sitting room with her lying unconscious on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her. The mortifying part was Swan, Emma fucking Swan decided to lay her head in her lap and caress her hair in her sleep. She bolted upright, rage in her voice, but questions in her eyes.

"Who the hell gave you the right to…" she was cut short as Emma reached forward and gave her a bowl, kept warm with Emma's magic.

"We pulled everything out when your timers went off, and we hope you like your noodles al dante," Emma rambled as Regina took the bowl, silenced for a moment. Emma snapped her fingers and in her hand a fork appeared, and she gave it to Regina. Regina stared then swallowed her feelings.

"You certainly are better at magic recently. Is being a forest creature making you more in tune with your animal natures, Miss Swan?" Regina barbed.

"I'm sure you want to test my animal nature but please not in front of my parents," Emma joked making Regina choke on pasta positively mortified, yet again.

"Regina, it was a joke, just as yours was, geez," Emma smiled but continued to slightly pat and pound on her back to dislodge the pasta long forgotten.

"So, you can feel Emma, Regina?" Charming asked. Regina nodded as she chewed and when she swallowed, she looked at everyone.

"I did a spell called transference, I am allowed to see and feel her in times of need. That is how I found her," Regina tried to keep it clinical.

"How did you get the wounds on your back that Elizabeth reported?" Henry asked. Regina tried not to glare at the boy, but gods help her it was impossible. She reached out when Henry sat between Emma and Herself.

"My Little Prince, I will confess I might have had a mishap with the spell. So, on top of seeing and feeling Miss Swan, her mishaps also impact me," Regina tried to explain. Then she heard a snort from the blonde woman. Regina raised her eyes to green.

"You have something to say Miss Swan?" Regina challenged.

"Not at the moment no," Emma raised her hands, then a look, almost impish, "Not at THIS momentRegina," Emma reiterated for all to see.

"Thank you," Came from a smaller chair to the side and Regina whipped her head to the sound.

"Your daughter was an after thought to my personal pain," Regina replied to Snow White. Then she looked to Emma and saw a challenge, and a smirk. She kind of hoped for neglect and a broken heart, but no, she was met with a challenging Savior. She was beginning to breathe quickly, and her world was closing in on her. Emma took the bowl, and Henry rubbed circles on her back.

"Snow, we need to let her rest. We know where Emma will be from now on. Lets go home," Charming offered his hand to his princess and of course she took it like the dainty thing she thought she was. She watched them leave and Henry walked them out leaving her with Emma.

"I know Regina," Emma stated calmly as if commenting on storms hitting the town by midnight.

"Know what?" She growled. She couldn't take it, she can't deal, not yet… hell, not ever… NO!

She broke from Emma to the other side of the couch.

"You need to read the book," Emma said and then stood. Regina looked up and now realized she was outmaneuvered. People knew more than her, and she hated it. So, she lashed out.

"Oh, so you Can read. Wow. I was wondering," Regina tried to stand but her legs stopped her.

"Kiss my ass Your Royal Highness," Emma scoffed with a grin then leaned over her, green on brown, face so close to feel the breath of the woman on Regina's face, "Belle was reading to me some ever so interesting passages. I think you need to read them, if you dare," Emma backed off, took the bowl to the kitchen, and returned to sit down.

Emma did the one thing Regina could not deny. She challenged her, she dared her to look, to read, to learn. She looked over to Emma and then leaned her head back on the sofa, spent.

"I'm tired, Emma," Regina said quietly and the woman next to her came closer to her and offered her warmth and comfort to which Regina gobbled up like a hungry half-starved dog.

"What's it say?" Regina asked from Emma's shoulder where she tilted her head to the offered support. Like hell would she embrace the blonde. No, nope, nada, never…. not quite yet anyway.

Emma cleared her voice as she lifted her hand and the book came to her hand as if it were a metal to a magnet. She began.

_True loves:  
Always drawn to the other. There are different side effects per true love but those are mind sharing, juxtaposition of pain and harm, location of their true love, and feeling their emotions._

_IF in the event of all of these are evident, this is not true love…_

_Index truest loves page 437_

Emma began to flip the pages, but Regina stopped her.

"Emma you can't believe that we are…" Regina faded out. She couldn't bring herself to say the words she desperately wanted to believe, but her jaded heart warned her. Emma closed the book, but held her finger in the pages, and Regina knew it was page 437.

"What's the risk?" Emma asked and Regina slightly recoiled. Not from fear or disgust, but from facts. What was the risk of loving Emma? What was the risk of being Emma's truest love, or even simply a true love? Regina looked into those green eyes she had loved since she saw their fire as Emma challenged her under an apple tree with a chainsaw.

"Read on," Regina commanded but returned to her original spot, her head in Emma's Lap letting her their possible future.

_Page 437 Truest Loves_

_In the even that all of the proceeded requirements exist one has to think. Can they love, be with, and honor a life of strange ups and downs with this person? Unorthodox to be sure, but truest loves must fight for the other. They must live and love and die for the other. IF it is a one-sided endeavor, it is not truest love, but merely truelove, which is a powerful gift to be sure, but truest loves encompasses all other forms of true love. All powers, abilities, and magics are adorned to the couple. When they finally agree, admit to the love in their hearts, they are endowed with these gifts. _

_Only one drawback to truest loves is there has never been any recorded children birthed between them. Ultimately sterile in said coupling._

Regina gasped at the information. Still she could never have a child. And between herself and Emma, if she even thought that far, they would never be given a child.

"What is it Regina?" Emma asked softly

"No children?" the former queen replied in a small voice.

"We are two women were you expecting kids?" Emma asked with a stern face so distant from her smile.

"No, I guess not…" Regina paused unwilling to elaborate.

"You just wished for a someday?" Emma completed for her and Regina looked up and saw her gorgeous face so full of love and she absently, mindlessly lifted her hand and stroked Emma's cheek tenderly.

"Maybe my …" Regina caught herself as she blinked but didn't pull her fingers from Emma's cheek "… My Little Doe," Regina smiled softly then blinked and pulled her hand from Emma's face. Emma reached up for Regina's hand and grasped it. Regina tried to let go but Emma fought.

"No..." The blonde gritted, "Please let me keep this moment. So many seem to escape us, let us have one and you tell me if it is tr…" Emma never completed her request.

"Emma…" Regina began but couldn't finish so she gripped Emma's fingers tightly trying to show her fears. Emma sighed softly and let Regina remove her hand, retreat over her walls.

They noticed Henry had not come back and head up to stairs, thanks to Emma's mirror magic, which Regina never taught her. She was growing concerned with the new-found knowledge in the woman, but she laughed it off. Too may magics, so many thoughts and spells. Regina asked her to think of writing some of them down, when Emma simply suggested a transference of knowledge. Regina asked how. When Emma joke that a kiss was involved, the brunette bulked and resisted… bearably, then rolled her eyes at Emma's jab.

Emma stood in the morning hours both of them tired talking and reading and figuring things out. Emma looked at Regina, still as a statue as Regina folded the blanket she used.

"Regina you are my …" but the wee morning hours of sun began to pour through the window. Regina's heart began to pound as she saw those rays get stronger. She couldn't do it, she needed Emma to stay. Regina quickly lunged for the woman. Both looked at the other, both angled close, both slid into the others space, then lips planted… on to a doe's forehead. Regina sighed.

"I don't know why my instincts to finally follow fate only seem to happen when Miss Swan is in dire straits," Regina looked back at the doe as she began to lead the doe through the kitchen, then to the small barn. Once Emma was safe Regina leaned against the door frame to the barn.

"I wish it would be easy between us," Regina exclaimed and began to walk Away.

_**Why can't it be easy?**_

Regina whipped around to the doe, edged closer.

"Was that you?" Regina asked and the deer stood still and then Regina softened her posture, and her voice.

"Was it you in my mind telling me, asking why it couldn't be easy?" Regina asked as she watched the doe in her care.

The doe walked to her, looked at her but stopped a short distance away.

"Emma…" Regina began but was cut off.

The doe bore her head into Regina's chest. Regina blinked as she stroked Emma's neck. Then it hit her like a Mack truck.

The damned doe could understand her… holy hell.

Where is that damned book?


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**Not a convent but still a sanctuary:**

There was never a reason for Blue to really venture outside of the convent walls. She was happy watching the events she had a hand in take shape and then unfold as said plans came to fruition. Then the unexpected idiot from her past dropped down on Main Street. Blue always had a place to go to though, and she always made sure she had a tiny amount of her magic while the curse was in effect. Could she preform magic? No, but she made sure she could sort of tap into the curse and make the place she ran to more than adequate in terms of a home base for her.

Charming and his pet mutt, Ruby, practically ransacked her office, her living quarters, and then the rest of the grounds. Going back to the convent was out of the question. Blue looked to the rising sun and smiled as she trekked up the hill deeper into the forest unable to teleport closer to her destination. You could teleport out, but not in. Her thoughts of ruining the life of that damnable woman just… she shivered in glee. It felt so damn good. The princess wasn't supposed to be harmed, she was, after all, the fairy godmother for the House of White, but the blonde did live up to her moniker of Savior.

Blue smiled as she crested the hill to a river and then followed the river for about 100 yards then walked down the side of a 50-foot-high waterfall that emptied into a deep green pool. She raised her hands and parted the waterfall at the edge and lifted one of her other hands and steps appeared before her. She walked the small path behind the fall and shook out her chilling fingers from the damp air behind the cascading water. She placed on hand on the wall. She murmured in elvish and then smiled as the rock face shimmered and opened. The cave was not deep into the earth, but it was large enough to rival that of a small apartment unit. Blue let the rock stay open but cast a warming charm on the area and turned to sit in her chair surrounded by magically protected books.

She raised her hand and a scene showed to her on the back of the waterfall. Two women, in an embrace. Blue shot to her feet. They leaned close, as she clenched her hand into a tight fist. The sun saved her for one more day as the woman shifted to a doe. She watched as hers, and Rumple's magic undulated, and fought for dominance over the woman. Then her head tilted, and she saw glimmers of white rising to the surface, mixing, and then fighting the navy blue, and red magic coating the woman. She sighed as she turned from the waterfall, but kept it running like a television.

_**"Was that you?" Regina asked and the deer stood still and then Regina softened her posture, and her voice.**_

Blue turned around and watched.

_**"Was it you in my mind telling me, asking why it couldn't be easy?" Regina asked as she watched the doe in her care.**_

_**The doe walked to her, looked at her but stopped a short distance away.**_

_**"Emma…" Regina began but was cut off.**_

_**The doe bore her head into Regina's chest. Regina blinked as she stroked Emma's neck.**_

"Oh no," Blue gasped as she watched the woman and the doe together. She turned the thoughts over in her mind, and then she growled. She stepped out of her cave, raised her hand to close off her hiding place then poofed from the falls.

**In a shop:**

Blue magic swirled in the front of the shop but far from any of the windows.

"You could always call, Dearie," Rumple gipped irritated. Blue turned to the side. He took a tea cup in his hands and sipped. "It is far too early in the morning for a social call. What can I do for you?"

"They are true loves Rumple. We must dispose of Emma. It would destroy the Evil Queen," Blue barked at the man. After a moment when the impish fellow didn't hop to and follow her suggestion, she eyed him. She walked further from the stacks and saw Belle French sitting there with wide eyes and a tea cup raised to her lips. Blue lifted her hand but found her magic gone.

"I think that's enough Dearie," Rumple said as he turned toward her and eyed her like the little bug she was, "I am getting rather tired of people popping in and out of my shop as if my wards do not work. So I threw my hands in the air and let you come, but once you were here, I have contained your magic. In this shop you are essentially powerless," Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

"Our agreement…" Blue bit back at the man.

"Is now invalid," Rumple stood and stalked closer to the fairy.

"With what I have over you…" once again Blue was cut off.

"She knows Blue, which means you have no hold over me," he inched closer making the woman step back, "Which means you have no power over me."

"So you are now the Savior and the Evil Queens lap dog now?" Blue spat with a cackle.

"No, but I will not be made into a puppet to your whims, Dearie. Not anymore," Rumple smirked as he turned to Belle, "Would you like to get breakfast at Granny's this morning love?" he asked.

"You never really venture out Rumple, why now?" Belle asked as she put her tea cup down.

"I have a feeling something will happen there," Rumple tilted his head, closed his eyes for a moment and opened them and looked back to Belle. She smiled slightly. She didn't trust her husband anymore but more often than not she could tell when he was her Rumple, or the dreaded Dark One. At that moment, the boyish glee to wreck simple havoc, she knew he was her Rumple.

"Well, that sounds like an adventure. Let's go," she smiled and took his arm.

"What about me?" Blue screeched. Rumple turned around and looked at the woman as if she sprouted horns, and she was the most moronic woman ever.

"The door is open, and you may leave. Please come again," he said to her as if she was a simple customer.

She stepped closer to the door. She lifted her hand to conceal her self but still found her magic blocked.

"You came as the Blue Fairy, you shall leave as the Blue Fairy. Good bye Dearie," Rumple held the door for the woman. She stepped out and about 100 feet from the shop she felt her magic return. She inhaled, but it was not before someone shouted her name. She grit her teeth and growled toward the source. Her idiot other half stood down the street screaming her name with her wand raised to hurl a spell at her. She spun on her heel and in a cloud of navy blue she was gone.

"I think you are right about that adventure," Belle said as she watched Reul, and Snow running up to them.

"You let her go," Snow accused.

"What in the world Rumpelstiltskin!?" Reul gripped as she approached.

"Maybe we can adjourn to a breakfast at Granny's?" Rumple prompted with an indication of his hand as he and Belle began to walk down the road. Snow and Reul could only walk after the man and his love.

**Granny's… where adventures begin: **

Regina left Emma to her barn, and then trudged up the stairs and took a shower. Her thoughts wore her out, and all she wanted was to pass out, but she knew Henry would be up soon. As if on que she heard her son banging around in his bathroom and she sighed.

She didn't want to cook this morning. She was bone weary. Dressed and standing in the kitchen watching her Little Doe she felt Henry walk up behind her and then place an arm around her waist in support. She placed her arm over his shoulders, sort of. He was getting too tall. She adjusted with a smile and had him put his arm over her shoulder. He smiled.

"I guess I'm growing," he joked as she chuckled and nodded looking out over to the barn watching Emma walk in there. She sighed and lifted her hands and closed her eyes. She erected the most powerful wards she could build. No one in, and no one out except for herself or Henry. All others must seek admittance. She will tell Charming to call before coming over so she can allow him through, and of course his dipshit wife.

"Well growing boy, how about Granny's this morning?" she asked as she turned to Henry, but only saw the back of his head as he dashed for the door. She walked behind him with a fond smile that grew ten-fold when she walked up to her son holding her coat for her.

"How charming my Little Prince. Thank you," she commented, and he smiled brightly.

"Of course, I am Ma's kid too," Henry held out his arm for her. She knew he was trying to offer her his support, and a shoulder to lean on. She knew it was his way of subtly helping because he knew she would keep him from the fight. This was his gentle way to assist. She took his offered arm, and they walked to the diner as soon as she put sunglasses over her eyes and grabbed her wallet and phone and stuffed them in her coat pockets.

Granny's wasn't as busy as it had been about an hour ago during morning rush hour and for that Regina was silently grateful. She didn't want to deal with people. She and Henry sat down in a both opposite each other.

"Hey Regina," Ruby greeted then, "Henry, what's poppin'?" Ruby smiled at the boy and Regina put her chin on her hand as she watched her son interact with the waitress moonlighting as deputy.

"Can I have the hungry man breakfast, eggs scrambled extra hard, with an extra side of bacon, and an orange juice?" Henry ordered with a smile. He didn't even need to look at the menu. It was this breakfast or pancakes with a side of fruit salad. Ruby smiled as she wrote on her pad then looked to Regina.

"Regular for you Mayor?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, could I get a bear claw and a coffee?" Regina ordered with her chin still on her hand. Silence surrounded her and she looked at Henry and saw his furrowed brow, and then looked at Ruby with raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm craving a bear claw," Regina defended. Ruby wrote the order down.

"Yeah, that's cool, but you never get anything like that. Are you alright?" Ruby asked. Regina was about to snap at the waitress to mind her own business then looked up and saw the concern. Regina closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm fine, could I please have my order? I would appreciate it," Regina tried to keep the snap from her voice in which she succeeded because Ruby smiled and went to put in the order.

"Mom, you are not fine. A bear claw… come on," Henry challenged his mother.

"I think it's the transference spell. I think I am getting your mothers cravings for junk food," Regina joked with her son, but as she thought about that statement, it might be true. Great. Now she was a conduit for Emma's junk food desires. She smiled at her son and then turned her gaze out the window, chin still on her hand.

She didn't even move when she watched Snow and the idiot fairy sprint down the street. She simply didn't have the heart to give a damn. That was until she saw the idiot fairy and Snow walking behind Rumple and Belle on the way to the diner. Her posture shifted and Henry noticed. He looked out the window and then back to his mother.

"Hello Dearie, could we possibly join you?" Rumple asked but already magically pulled a table and chairs toward their booth. She ruffled slightly but refused to rise to the challenge. Henry looked at her, watched her and reached out and grasped her hand and gave her a squeeze before pulling his hand back.

"Shall I begin?" the imp asked when he didn't get a reaction from her. She waved her hand as if to tell him to continue.

"Have you read the book yet, Regina?" he asked. Regina noticed that Belle shifted in her seat and frowned. She seemed to have the strangest reactions to this man lately.

"What book?" Reul asked. Rumple dismissed the fairy and stared at Regina.

"Your silence says volumes," he commented as Ruby came up with a strange almost suspicious look on her face.

"What can I get you all?" she asked cautiously.

"Coffee, and oatmeal with strawberries please," ordered Snow.

"Ill take the same," Reul commented.

"Nothing for me, Dearie," Rumple dismissed.

"Earl Grey tea with toast please," ordered Belle, she looked around, "We already had tea this morning," she defended. Ruby shot off.

"The book Regina, did you read any of it?" Rumple pushed further.

"Yes," she replied and put her chin back on her hand and stared out of the diner window.

"And?" Rumple pushed once more.

"And, it is not your concern," Regina coolly replied as she ignored the man.

"Regina are you ok?" Snow asked. Usually just hearing her voice would raise the hair of Regina's metaphorical coat, but this time nothing.

"I'm tired, and I'm trying to have breakfast with my son. Please, leave me and Henry be," Regina requested. Everyone looked around the table. She was out of character. Snow looked at her step-mother, her posture, her eyes, her voice and demeanor.

"Regina, I hate you and I think you are not good enough for my daughter," Snow swallowed waiting.

"That's nice that you have an opinion that doesn't matter, Snow. Now go away," Regina said in a simple dismissal.

"Mom..." Henry looked at Regina and then saw her eyes droop, then he lunged forward and caught her forehead just as Snow caught her shoulders.

"Has she been sleeping?" Snow asked, and Henry shook his head and shrugged. Rumple sighed and stood.

"Belle I'll be out for a bit. Watch her Highness," he went to the door, and she didn't argue. Belle had a feeling she he was on his way to find Emma.

The food came but it was forgotten as Ruby eased the Mayor into to the back of the booth with the help of Snow.

"What is going on?" Snow asked growing anxious. Reul lifted a hand and touched Regina's temple.

"She is exhausted, but her magic is running rampant in her body. We need to get her home," Reul instructed. Snow, Belle and Henry all cleared the table and got to-go boxes. Reul didn't tell them they were teleporting to the Mayor's house. When they bounced off the barrier in a heap it was Henry that took his mother beyond the barrier and pulled them through.

Emma was there in the front yard, clearly agitated as she went to Regina. Belle watched as Emma as a doe cared as much as she could for the woman. She watched as everyone, including the animal, went through the house into the sitting room. Emma lay down on the rug, and it was Reul who moved the table to the side. She put Regina down but rested her against Emma. There was a shimmer in the air, as the woman curled against Emma on a pallet on the floor.

"An adventure indeed," Belle mumbled as she watched everyone scuttle around the sleeping woman and her doe.


	9. Chapter 9

The shimmering subsided and it was Snow and Reul who went to Regina.

"NO!" Belle hollered while thrusting out her arm. All eyes on her she pulled her arm back but didn't take her eyes from Emma and Regina. "Look, she whispered."

Sure enough, the woman generated energy. It was a shimmer in the air when Regina was left with Emma, but as they lay there Belle didn't take her eyes from the pair. Everyone else ran about, collected blankets, pillows, and water incase Regina woke, but what they didn't see was the way magic resonated, and clashed and swam together. To everyone it was a distortion, a 'what?' Moment. But to Belle, being around Rumple all the time, she knew high level magic, she could even sense it or feel it in the air if she was near enough. What Emma and Regina expelled was MORE. She didn't want to disrupt them. She didn't know what would happen.

Everyone seemed to take a pause for a second and it was Snow that felt it before the so-called Blue fairy.

"Is there warmth coming from them?" asked Snow as she put her hand out in the area and then pulled them to the side as if she was a human thermometer.

"Yes," Belle whispered. Her eyes never snapped from the two … souls, made everyone pause. "They are linked," Belle said and then turned to everyone in the room, then saw the book on the pushed aside table. She quickly picked it up.

Snow looked to Reul and the fairy furrowed her brow.

"I can't fix this," the fairy confessed. But it was Snow White's hand on her arm, comforting her.

"That means so much more than being all powerful," Snow looked away, "Know what you can do and what you can't, and willing to ask for help…. It proves you are better than," Snow had to gulp, "Blue."

The fairy placed a hand on Snow's and Snow met the fairy's eyes.

"I was your fairy little Snow White, long before that other one arrived and poisoned me. I was your Houses Fairy godmother and I will strive to be," then Reul looked away, "Even if it is also helping the Evil Queen," the fairy gritted as she moved to the women, but Snow stopped her, pulled her back from them.

"She isn't evil, Reul," Snow fought for Regina and the Fairy cocked her head confused. Snow inhaled, "She has had it hard, she is misunderstood," Snow looked at the woman and the doe with pride and love, "But she has never been able to love. Every single one of her loves from Daniel to Robin have been taken from her. Now…" Snow looked toward as Belle stood over the pair and read, almost as if she was a lone bookworm sentinel. Protector in her own right.

"She feels she has lost Emma," Reul deduced. Snow nodded but never took her eyes from the sight before her.

"Snow…" Reul asked as she took a seat and pulled the woman to her and Snow was left to converse with the fairy, "What does it do to a person if they are unable to love? If they have their love taken from them constantly?"

Snow smiled at the fairy, her blue fairy. It was such an innocent question, a question from a person who has never loved or has had their love cut short.

"In Regina's instance, her mother had a lot of influence on her paths, and then Rumpelstiltskin. But I have always believed if she had the chance to be happy, and no one interfered, or took her happiness from her she would have grown from Evil to Bitter if her lovers had died, or she would have been the hopeful woman that went into the tavern in search for her true love," Snow smiled as she remembered that girl from so long ago.

"Wait, you know about that?" Reul asked Snow smiled and looked into Reul's eyes.

"Yes, I do. And I wish for every fiber of my being that Regina finds her true love no matter if it is Robin or Emma," Snow said sternly. But it was the look on the Fairy's face. "What's wrong?"

"Blue and I gave Tink the wrong dust back then. Blue tricked me into thinking I did the right thing," her head fell as she looked to the women in the room, "I regret everything about that moment."

"Don't be," Snow said with a chuckle. The fairy turned to her with furrowed brows confused.

"She writes her own story, our Regina writes her own story and anyone in her path beware," Snow chuckled loudly drawing the attention of Emma's ears, "Regina will never," she placed a hand on Ruel's "ever let fate dictate how her life will be run. That is the constant we have in this town," Snow sat back proudly watching her step-mother and her daughter.

"Why does she seem to care about Emma only now?" Reul asked and watched as Emma's head turned toward them and stared at Snow. Snow nodded and smiled.

"Reul, if we are to defeat your counterpart, and hopefully put you in charge, you need to understand one simple thing," Snow paused never taking her eyes off the green from the doe. In that moment she knew the doe under stood everything around her. "Emma and Regina are off limits. They fight yet are the most glorious of friends. They can call each other on each other's on their bull hockey, and the next day have coffee as if it didn't matter but it was be revisited as things get done. They are the balance to this town. Regina ran us gorgeously while in stasis, but once that changed Emma was there for the little people, the real people, and the haha, weird people as she called them. Together they are the bricks that keep Storybrooke wonderfully thriving. If they separate it would be a wasteland of war, with Henry outside of the barrier so he wouldn't see," Snow sighed and continued her gaze, "but if my daughter chose, of full mind, soul, body, and heart, that this woman laying against her is hers, and hers alone, I would not stop it," Snow finished, as she stood and planted a kiss to Emma's brow.

Everyone jumped back. Light penetrated all crevasses, and Belle pulled Regina onto the floor but not far from Emma. All women shielded her eyes. Belle rushed toward Emma and Regina but was blown back onto a sofa. Light encompassed deer and woman, and everyone feared and hoped.

Shattered was the right term. Emma woke fucking shattered. Her arms legs and torso felt as if it was torn inside out and diagonally. Holy shit she fucking hurt. She opened her eyes from her egg of light and saw Regina and she reached for the woman, she crawled, and curled around her, protecting her. She knew everything, the kiss from her mom…. The kiss… from…

Acceptance…

Regina groaned but Emma was there to cover her eyes.

"Don't open your eyes. We are in an egg of light. I think it will be over soon," Emma said and made to move but a hand moved and found her bicep and shoulder fingers probing.

_You are not a deer…_ Regina thought but kept her mouth shut as she clutched Emma's bicep and waited. Emma lay on top of her, and the wall of light had stayed up too fucking long. She reached out.

"Na-uh-uh you have questions to ask little one," said the light.

"Serious, a sphinx riddle in the middle of this?" Emma gritted.

"Haha no but do you really love her?" the voice asked, and Emma looked down and her emotions flooded.

"If love and hate had a thin line, we would meet there and beyond every time. She is perfect to me in all her flaws, she is mine, but she doesn't know it, and I am afraid she will run when I am the one for running," Emma confessed as she looked down on Regina, but Regina's hand never unclenched from her shoulder.

"I Feel the same, she is a light to my darkness. She evens me out, and makes my life pure," Regina toned in the light but kept her eyes closed. Emma looked around.

"Who are you?" Emma asked as she wracked her brain for a presence.

"No one Dearie. You answered my questions, but the next might not be so easy," The light drifted as a darker midnight took over.

"Who do you think you are?" growled the midnight. Emma didn't know how to answer but Regina clutched her shoulder.

"I am Emma Swan, House of White, savior, mother to the Author, and I love," she looked down to Regina her eyes closed, "Regina Mills, Evil Queen, and Queen of the... well I am not sure the name of her kingdom," she lifted up and guided Regina to sit, and then slowly stroked her thumbs over Regina's eyelids. Regina opened them, she saw the midnight sky behind them and then she saw golden hair, and green eyes.

"Emma," she exclaimed as she lunged in to her arms. "You are not a doe," Regina stated with a smile.

"And You are not the Evil Queen. Never ever to me, have you been the Evil Queen," Emma said as she opened up her stance and Regina could look. It was a nothingness. Dark black with hits of a sparkle. Maybe it was the amount of light Blue's heart had.

"I am Regina Mills, Evil Queen," She paused hoping it was enough as she looked to Emma but it wasn't, she reached out and looked down, "Wife of the house and King of White, Regent of the Kingdom of White, Caster of the Dark Curse, taker of hearts, manipulator of men, and user of my subjects," Regina laid herself to bare for Emma. She closed her eyes and waited for Emma to scorn her.

"Did you kill him?" Emma asked from the shadows still in the midnight sky world. All she could do was nod.

"Answer me truthfully, and you know I can tell," she said with a smirk then her featured deadened, "did he … hurt you," there was a gulp, "take you, force you?" Emma asked so so softly. But inside Regina felt a surge of beats, and heart thudding in her chest tenfold. She gasped.

"YES!" Regina yelled as her body felt the churning of her old lies and then a deep of something so far down, she could not fathom.

Her eyes were closed. She lost the fight, she lost Henry, and everything. She lost her knight in shining red leather armor, Emma. Her eyes never opened even though she felt a chill on her limbs.

"Open your eyes Regina," Regina did as her savior instructed. She looked around. The world was clear, had a sheen of Hi Def on it. It was weird. She looked around at particles, and magical particles, and then focused.

"Emma…" Regina gasped as she reached out. She realized that she was by herself. Her stomach dropped as she turned looking for her doe.

"Where is she?" She turned to Belle but only Belle's eyes lifted behind her shoulder. Nothing. She clutched Belle's shoulders tightly.

"Where in the Fuck is the love of my god damned life, NOW!" Regina almost flamed but terrified everyone around her.

"Here you go," came a voice as a coffee mug was put in her face. She smiled as she saw the hand, the wrist, and the coffee. Regina reached up took the cup but kissed Emma's wrist. Emma pulled her wrist back and Regina saw her face, her smile. She looked out the window. It was day light. The curse has been broken. She held her baring, but her heart beat out of her chest and clear to the town line.

"Daylight, Miss Swan, however did that happen?" Regina asked as she sipped om coffee.

"It was acceptance, Regina," Emma said and then she went to the kitchen and brought back more coffee for Belle, Snow, Reul, and heaven forbids her son.

"Henry you might be …" She was cut off.

"After everything I have seen today, its either coffee of cider mom," Henry reflected, and she had to agree.

She looked around as everyone took their fill and drank. Emma walked back into the kitchen put on another pot, and came back waiting.

"You idiot," Regina said over her mug, then she looked up over at Emma.

Emma sat still. She refused to bait Regina further. So she sat still and simply nodded. Yes, she was an idiot and she would claim that to her dying day.

"Yes, I am," Emma breathed clutching the arms of her chair as she felt Regina's magic stir.

"I didn't need to kiss you," Regina slumped forward. Emma dove for the woman and held her shoulders up then it was forehead to forehead, nose to nose. Breath to Breath. Regina and Emma looking to the others eyes.

"I'm Me and you didn't have to do what you didn't want you," Emma whispered as she clutched Regina to her, sharing the same air. In a Moment Emma watched Regina's eyes soften as she spoke, air on Emma's lips.

"Idiot," she chuckled, "I wanted you since you took a chain saw to my apple tree," Regina confessed.

"I wanted you since the first night I saw you," Emma took her hands and placed then on Regina's. Regina moved both of theirs, Emma to her cheeks, then her to Emma's.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Was the only thing heard as another wave of light flowed around them, but this time if was a starburst. It was Fairy, Dark, True Love, and then Regina's magic exploded from Emma. But Emma turned Quickly as Regina pulled from her kiss. She watched as Emma threw out her hand and in a tight tether, catch the speeding magic. She pulled it close and then into a small ball, she took in the magic that had her. She shivered and the opened her eyes.

"Regina," Emma's eyes never changed, she never changed as she absorbed three different types of magic.

"Regina, I love you," Emma said as Regina clasped her close. But Regina gently let her go.

How much was magic calling magic or Emma's Heart claiming to love hers?


	10. Chapter 10

Recently Regina found herself frightened, even petrified for the first time in her life while dealing with her angels and demons regarding Emma. It wasn't the fear of death, or pain. It was the absolute terror of Emma loving her back. The only person able to rend her to her knees, crouching gasping for breath, and possibly ending her was Emma.

When Regina pulled from Emma and watched her, saw what she did to her the magic before her she furrowed her brow, and stared at Emma. She watched her so closely, she didn't even know her head moved from side to side. Emma let her arm fall as Regina backed slowly away as her heart wanted nothing more than to run into Emma's arms.

Emma's magic… it was more. It had always been more than her own but as she inhaled the magic back into her, absorbed it, she was in quarters, and seventy-five percent of that whole was dark. Of all them, Regina could make the claim for the darkest magic. She was a human, doing magic, no curses, or injections of fairy magic or absorbing dark magic. No Regina was dark all on her own. Darkness had no reason to be in Regina's magic but that is what she learned, that is what she felt… gods... all the freaking TIME! Hate, lust, dominance, and anger. Those were the top emotions on her list until Emma came, and then the blonde seemed to exacerbate each one of those emotions.

It was not those eyes, or those flowing locks of gold, or the charming chin. Nope it was none of those things that drew Regina to Emma. It was her determination, her ability to rise up and not be pounded into submission like everyone else. Regina found in Emma what she yearned for her entire life. She found an equal.

But the magic, the Dark One's magic, more so than her own or the fairy magic had her on edge. Camelot crept into her mind. Emma's… adventure with such powerful magic didn't bother her, it was the intention. There was too much darkness. Emma Swan, even to this day was the most likely to fall to darkness. Her past displayed as much, just as her own actions. But god, her magic and Rumple's… it was a recipe for disaster. If not for Emma, then the town, it would only take time to creep into her heart and…

"Why are you backing away from me?" Emma asked and jolted Regina out of her thoughts as she realized she was against a wall leading to the kitchen. Regina straightened herself up, chin level with the floor, hands clasped in front of her.

"I was going to get us more coffee. I assume it has been a long day? Night? No matter," she said waving her hand, "It has been draining. I will be back soon. Thank you for making another pot Miss Swan," Regina said as politically as possible leaving Emma in the sitting room with Reul, Snow, Henry, and Belle. Emma saw the woman but moved to Belle to help her sit right on the sofa she was launched into.

"Sorry," Emma said with an apologetic smile on her face. Belle finally gained her baring and smiled at the woman helping her and then opened her eyes. She found the world spinning and clamped onto Emma's shoulders and Emma knelt next to Belle.

"What happened?" Belle asked as she closed her eyes and then opened them again trying to focus on small parts of Emma's face. Then her brow furrowed as she took her hands back and rubbed her fingers together as if testing them for residue. Her head tilted waiting for an explanation.

"We were caught in a light after Snow said she accepted Regina and me," Emma looked to her mother and nodded when she saw Snow's wide-open eyes, "Then we talked to two voices. One sounded like a sane Rumble, maybe a non-manipulative and malicious Mr. Gold, and the other was a dark sinister version of Mother Superior. They seemed to have questions for us. Who we are? Who we wanted. If I really loved Regina and vice versa," Emma spilled the facts to the only person who might be neutral in the entire thing.

"Emma…" Belle reached out for Emma's jaw and ran her fingers over her bone structure and the woman rubbed her fingers together again, "Why do you feel like Rumple? Well Somewhat like Rumple?" Belle asked as she looked into Emma's eyes hoping the woman would not lie to her. She was tired of magic wielders lying to her.

"I took magic back," Emma declared as she stood and walked toward a slightly dying fire and snapped her fingers bringing the fire to blaze once more. Belle saw the smile crawl along her lips and then fade when Emma turned around.

"Explain what you did please. I was unconscious, and your mother doesn't have magic. It might be disconcerting for Blue.." Belle was cut off.

"Reul," Emma corrected, and Belle smiled.

"Reul might find some of her magic in you. I think a better question is, how do you intend to use the magic? Will you give it back? And…" But belle narrowed her eyes as she saw Emma's eyes dart over the area, like Rumple's.

"And what Dearie?" Emma asked.

Belle blinked and sat up straighter, her limbs on edge, her soul disjointed, and her mind at a lost for this… transference.

"Regina…" Belle called out to the sorceress. It took a moment, but Regina came, and she was cold. Cold as ice, and as cold as the night Emma met Regina.

"Transference spell?" Regina asked Belle looking down while asking if it could be that one spell that could tether their power together.

"Yes, and can they use her magic in return?" Belle asked the Queen as she stood in the door way, as far away from Emma as possible.

"No, they didn't take her magic into themselves as Emma did. At the moment Emma is containing 4 different types of magic. In some instances, 4 different characteristics, as we have just seen," Regina declared.

"Will it hurt her?" Henry, poor boy, the voice of innocence asked of his birth mother. When Regina's eyes drifted to the floor it was not the person that Regina expected to speak that spoke.

"Yes," the sound of a light voice in the air and Regina's eye lifted to green as if they snapped to her irises. Part of Regina's heart melted in the moment. Fuck, she was supposed to be basking in true loves kiss but nooo. It was Emma and Regina, ride or Die, dark or light, live or die, here now and future. No matter what, there will never be a 'basking' period. Then Emma smiled.

"Henry, come here please," Emma asked of her son as she stared at Regina. The taller boy came eye to eye with Emma and she took a breath and then she took her arms around her boy. She slowly wrapped her smaller arms around the man he was becoming. She placed her lips next to his ear as she held him. She spoke words, Henry clutched her tighter, laughed, then tighter still.

Regina watched as mother and son had a moment. When they broke, they looked into each other's eyes and Emma held Henry's hands and nodded. He had tears streaming down his face, as she smiled with wet eyes, but no tears… yet. Then she nodded and he sprinted for the door pecking Regina on the check. She had no time to stop him, no time to cast out and stop him for an answer.

"Where is he going?" Regina asked and then she looked at Emma. She saw that look before, she noted the posture. Everything she saw she found a resolute woman, and it was just like…

"Camelot," Regina whispered, Snow heard it and her head snapped to Regina as Regina stepped toward Emma.

"NO!" Growled Regina and then saw Emma's unwavering smile, then she softened her tone, "No, Em, please, don't do this again. Rumple can handle the Dark Ones magic," then Regina followed Emma's eyes to Belle and then back.

"HELL NO!" Regina screeched, but Emma simply half smiled as she placed her hands in pockets of a pair of jeans Regina didn't realize she wore.

"Yeah," Emma spoke and sounded exactly as she had in that first meeting.

"No," Regina said as she edged without knowing into Emma's space, but Emma knew and she didn't change. All she did was nod with a calm smile on her face. Then something hit her. She grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her from the group and outside. She practically threw Emma out into the sunlight as the sun set over the back porch. The door closed and Regina lifted a hand but …

"I already silenced the whole area, Regina," Emma said as she stood with hands in pockets looking at the sky as it began to fade from blue to orange. "That's so wonderfully beautiful," Emma said and then looked at Regina and captured one of Regina's hands then looked back at the sunset. "I never appreciated it until now. With sunrise and sunset marking when you will turn from one mammal to another it makes it difficult to appreciate the little things."

Regina watched as Emma watched the sky. She felt her body go tense. She felt her phone ring on her hip but then she noticed that Belle, Reul, and Snow watched them. She merely gestured they will need time, but Snow knew the gesture of the two fingers up. Do not leave. It was an old palace symbol to the staff. Staff close, do not stray, you may be needed.

"I have kept a lot of cards close to my chest about the Dark One," Emma smiled, and Regina gripped Emma's hand tighter then Emma pulled Regina to the chairs on the porch. They sat and Emma tilted her head, "That won't do," then she snapped.

On the small table between them sat a chilled bottle of Messina Hoff Barrel Reserve Port. Emma took the wine glass and began to pour but stopped only just over the curve up the bottom of the glass and then did the same for herself.

"That's better. Please, drink," she saw Regina take a small sip of the sweet wine and her eyes flew open and nod in appreciation. Emma smiled as she poured just a bit more and then placed the bottle back in the chilled bucket of ice. "Once upon a time…" Emma began with a full-blown grin on her face and Regina let a smile touch her lips, but she was nervous, "I visited Texas as a bounty hunter. I found myself outside of College Station. That is where the Texas Aggies are from," Emma began.

"I am aware of national schools," Regina cut in, but Emma just smiled as she slumped and crossed her ankle over her knee, "I bet you would like the Texas Hill Country. Its slightly hilly, full of open space, small towns, and horseback riding until you can ride no more," Emma smiled as she saw Regina smile softly.

"Someday?" Regina asked on impulse and Emma could only nod. It was like a future date for the two of them. Texas, food, beer, wine, riding, date. "But your story, Dear," Regina prompted. Emma gazed off to the sunset.

"In Camelot… It was hard for everyone. Too many people lost too many people, parts of their souls, or hearts. I lost hook," Emma said but she saw Regina bristle, "Oh calm down, you were parading Robin around as if he were future king. Don't judge me or Hook," Emma gritted between as she continued.

"Robin died a hero, and I should have never gone after Hook in the Underworld," Emma lifted her fingers and she showed them to Regina. The flickered, electricity, blue with bolts bounced between her fingers, "He was never my soul mate, my true love." Emma's far look and sadness softened, " and now we know why," she slightly chuckled.

"Emma, you are stalling. You have something to say so please say it," Regina said with a bit more ice to her voice than she wanted but it was needed. She didn't trust … something.

"You hate me," Emma's eyes drifted from the skyline to her hands. She felt the chill coming from Regina, but she had no idea why or how it shifted so badly.

"No. Emma," Regina spat. Emma whipped around and met her brown.

"Did you know your eyes are vibrant in the setting sun when they strike your irises?" Emma asked as she gazed into Regina's eyes. Regina blinked and then changed tactics.

"I don't hate you," Regina said "I don't trust…" she tapered off as she took in Emma's pose next her. It was relaxed before. But everything the woman did 5 minutes ago was now taut and coiled as if she were to spring from her seat. Same statuesque position, but a different energy.

"Trust what?" Emma goaded bitterly. There wasn't a growl, there wasn't hate. It was simply a true love wondering why the other half doesn't trust them.

"The Dark One's Magic. I don't trust it, especially in you," Regina finished in time for Emma to whirl on her, then back off and practically teleport near the roses in her garden, then she began to slouch her way to the barn, her small barn.

"Emma!" Regina called out to the blonde and Emma turned to her with a warm smile, but it was practiced. It was plastered on Emma's face as well as Regina's politicians face was her public mask.

"I am not dark Regina, and I will never be unless I let it through into me. Even with Dark Blue and Rumple's Dark One's Magic flowing through me, I will not me dark unless I have an infinitesimal reason to become dark.," Emma turned and went into her Barn.

"You don't need to sleep in the barn, Emma," Regina offered in her way for to woman to come back. Emma only smiled. She stood from the small barn, lifted her hand and it had a bed and facilities for the night if need be.

"Not necessary," Emma turned and had her hand on the barn door then slightly turn her head back, "I want your trust, not your need For status quo," Emma turned around to Regina still on the porch. It was like Romeo and Juliet moment. One looking up the other looking down.

"I want all of you Regina. Take it all," Emma walked slowly to the porch then found the small stairs before the queen of her heart. "Take my love," She whispered on one step, "Take my soul," she slightly growled at on the second toward Regina. On more step up, "Take my thoughts…"

Emma stood level with Regina. They looked into the other eyes, green on brown, and found breathing almost impossible but they were both standing, coherent. Emma took Regina's hand. She lifted it, pressed it to her chest and nodded. Regina jerked her hand back, but Emma caught it, and pulled it back to her chest.

"Take my heart," Emma said in the softest voice that Regina could barely hear but all the Mayor could do is clench her hand into a fist unwilling to take her loves heart. Emma took Regina's fingers and uncurled them and placed them once more over her chest.

"Take. My. Heart," Emma lowly commanded. Regina was never one to be commanded and with tears in her eyes she slowly plunged her hand into Emma's chest. The whole time she placed her forehead against Emma's throat. No Matter the queen she was hard and swift in some instances, so she plunged softly pulled Emma's heart from her body. Regina's eyes were closed. She knew it would be tainted back, with dark, and even those grey areas of choices. She just couldn't bear seeing Rumple, and Blue's Magic tainting her heart. She gulped. She couldn't bear seeing how her own magic tainted her heart. Then she felt Emma step back and she thought the woman had gone. But no, the woman only stepped down to create space. Emma's look never shifted from when Regina took her heart.

"I didn't want to do this," Regina exclaimed not even looking down. Then Emma shrugged and walked off toward the barn, leaving her heart in Regina's hands. Regina ran after her to reach out toward her she didn't want That thing, never, ever did she want Emma's heart in her hands. But before Regina could shove Emma's heart into Emma's chest Emma caught her wrist. Regina, close looked into Emma's eyes, and they shifted down to her palm. Regina's followed those green eyes and she swallowed.

It was brilliant. It was golden, and pure, not even one blemish from her heart except from the one slightly darker, but Cruella will weight on Emma's heart forever.

"How?" Regina asked close to Emma and finally Emma let go of Regina and the woman, looking down once more at the pure heart, placed it where it came from.

"As I have said, I played a lot of cards close to my chest since Camelot," Emma said as she turned to the barn, "Good night Regina.

"Wait, Like what?" Regina asked causing Emma to pause.

"I will never be a Dark One because I am Gold's counterpart. I am a Light One," Emma said as she stepped into the barn leaving Regina in her back yard.

"Ill be damned," Regina whispered, "She is the next Merlin."

She went to the house, welcomed by the people where were there but she could not answer questions. At the moment, so she gave them places to stay. She had a couch, and two guest rooms. It could work if people were… friendly.

Regina layback after her shower, night clothes, and then slipped under her sheets.

_Light One_ slipped through her mind often. Then there was a tug on her mind. Almost like poking. Then it was the subtly of a sledgehammer. Finally, Regina looked into the racket of her mind.

**Light One is only a title.**

Emma?

**Yeah. I am still me. No deviations, just me. Ill tell you later about the cards I hold to my chest.**

Emma?

**Yeah?**

I.. I ..

**Regina I can read your thoughts. I know, I feel it, and understand it.**

How can I show you how much I love you?

**Oh Regina, tell me one thing**.

Ok.

**Did you feel anything when we kissed? Have you felt anything prior and after? I will confess, I have felt things for a long time**.

Prove it

**I already did.**

How?

**I gave you my Dark One's blade**

Yes, I felt strongly about you for a very long time.

**I'm not afraid Regina.**

Is that a challenge?

**If the shoe fits**

What do you mean then?

**What I mean is I am not afraid to shout from the highest hills or right down in Granny's almost hourly that I am in love with you, Regina Mills.**

Go to sleep Miss Swan.

**Good Night Regina. **


	11. Chapter 11

GODDNESS GRACIOUS GREAT BALLS OF FIRE! It was a holy terror trying to get this chapter loaded. First it wouldn't load, then it loaded with a funky script, then there is no chapter when i thought i fixed it. I hope this shows up.

* * *

The Author picked up his pen, rolled his shoulders, and took a drink of one of the 6 sugar free red bulls he had stashed in the refrigerator.

_Write me a story kid_, whispered his mother. In that moment he knew where he had to go, where he needed to be, and what he had to do.

He was about to put pen to paper when there was a swirl of magic behind him. He looked back and jumped out of his seat looking for the baseball bat Emma kept next to her door frame in her room. Hands flew into the air, and a bright smile met his as he leaned the bat on the table leg and zoomed through the small space to his mother. Clenched in a warm embrace Henry pulled away and dragged Emma to the kitchen table.

Emma smiled as she sat down, relaxed and waiting. Henry rambled on and on about everything except for his story. No matter how much Emma loved her son and his brilliant ideas, she was on a time table.

"Kid, I need your help," Emma said as she looked in to her son's eager gaze.

"I need you to help me with your Mom," Emma said, and she saw a pinch in Henry's eyes, but they remained bright.

"I thought you were soul mates, meant to be together," Henry chewed on his lips as she twirled his authors pen in his hand, "I'm not sure it is right messing with you or mom's story. Your story is more than I could write. Its fated or something," Henry backtracked protecting Regina. Emma looked at her son.

"Henry, I don't want you as the author to mess with this, I want your help as the only person in this town that knows us the best," Emma took a breath, and looked away to the front door as lights of a car drove by, but her gaze never came back, "Don't write us Henry. Talk to her, you know her and me the best. You know how I feel. Kid you would know before anyone if I were evil," Emma chuckled.

Henry looked into Emma's eyes.

"Alright," Henry whispered and watched as a smile spread over Emma's lips. She patted his hand and stood up and waved back to her son. One last smile to his mother and she poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Henry bolted to his phone. Hit a number he wished would pick up.

"Henry?" asked the worried voice on the other end of the phone, "Where are you? What are you doing?"

"Mom," Henry sighed relieved, "I'm Ok, just at Emma's she has the best wards in the town next to yours, but I have a question," Henry rambled on.

"Good idea, what is it dear?" Regina asked, and Henry could hear her moving out of her bed, the swish of comforters and sheets a dead giveaway.

"What color is Emma's smoke when she poofs away?" Henry asked. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. Henry could feel Regina's breathing grow shallow.

"White, like a milky dark cloud," Regina whispered.

"Um Mom, you need to get over here with Emma… The real one," Henry said as he began pack up his pen and papers.

It was less than 5 minutes.

"Henry!"

"HENRY!"

Henry grabbed Regina quickly and then held the baseball bat up to Emma. She slowly put her hands in the air, just as the previous Emma has done.

"When I came to find you where was the first place you went when I came into your apartment?" Henry asked as he let go of Regina and she stood next to him with a fire ball in her hand.

Emma paused. The blonde blinked eyeing the ball of fire, and the bat in her face.

"SPEAK SWAN!" yelled Regina growling.

"The bathroom," Emma whispered watching Henry.

"What were you wearing?" Henry tightened the bat as she stepped closer, Emma stayed where she was with hands up looking between both Mills'.

"I went to the bathroom, I was wearing a pink dress, I just got home from a job. I wanted to call the cops, but you told me you would tell them I kidnapped you. All you wanted was for me to come back with you," Emma said as she reached out for the tip of the bat, "I told you about my superpower," Emma pushed the bat to the side and put her arms around Henry but was stopped.

"Not so fast Swan," Gritted Regina pushing Emma back, "Tell me how you proved to me you loved me?"

"I gave you my Dark One's blade, in our conversation telepathically. You had trouble telling me you loved me," Emma swallowed as Regina's hand lowered, the flame going out.

"What color was the smoke Henry?" asked Regina.

"What smoke?"

"Some one portraying themselves as you made it through your wards had a chat with our son," Regina informed following Henry to the table and helped stuff things in his bag.

"WHAT!? They are blood wards only blood, and well you, can get in. That would mean…" Emma looked up and Regina stepped back and held Henry back.

Emma waved her hand and in a swirl of milky clouded smoke she teleported. Regina reached out for her. But found nothing.

"What did they want Henry?" whispered Regina as she couldn't look from the spot Emma just popped from.

"They wanted me to help them with you," Henry said, and Regina turned around eyes narrowed as she began to advance on her son.

"Did Emma send you here to write our happy ending?" Regina gritted between clenched teeth.

"What? NO!" Henry said as he was backed into a wall.

"Then what prey tell did Emma want you to do?" Regina was inches from his face. He finally looked Regina dead in the eyes.

"She wanted me to write your happy ending," he said with strength in his voice, Regina backed away and he went with her to the table, "Just in case anything happened, she wanted me to write your happy ending," Henry reiterated.

Regina swallowed as she found a seat. She didn't know her legs were about to buckle until her ass landed on the seat of a kitchen table chair. Henry kneeled in front of his mother. Her breathing grew rapid, and she could catch her breath. Henry placed his hands on her cheeks and drew her eyes to his. He did deep breathing exercises and nodded when Regina began to mimic his own breathing. She clutched his arm tightly.

"Henry, she is going to get herself killed," She looked at the young man in front of her, "Help me find her, Please," She whispered begging. Yes, she begged to find the woman she loved, the woman that drove her insane, but woman that loved every part of her, understood everything about her.

Henry nodded grimly. He dug in his bag and texted Rumpelstiltskin, his grandfather helped them in the past maybe he still held a fondness for him to look for Henry.

"I thought you were going to write us finding her," Regina smiled sadly.

"No," Henry said softly, "I was going to write the Grand Tale of Regina Mills, Life and Love with an Idiot," Henry smiled when Regina chuckled messily when she slightly choked on her tears. She took Henry's hand and shook it.

"You don't have to do that Henry. My story will write its self, with or with out Emma in my life," Regina blinked and stood straightening her top.

"What color was the smoke, Henry?"

"Dark Blue, not a nice dark blue either," Henry thought about the cloud. Regina reached for Henry just as Henry clasped his bag. They appeared in the living room at the manor. Reul took the sofa in the reading room, Belle took the one opposite her.

"Regina!" Gasped Belle taking in the woman's distraught appearance. Then there was a pounding on the stairs as Snow flew down the incline trying to throw a shawl on.

"Blue payed my son a visit," Regina took a seat then looked at Reul, "What would she want with the author in terms of portraying Emma and asking for help with me?" Regina asked.

The fairy looked at the anger spewing off of the woman and snapped when Regina threw a fireball at the fire place logs demonstrating her impatience.

"She may plan to re-write your path. Any deviation might play on your true love," Reul whispered trying not to crawl away from the woman.

"That will never happen," Regina growled.

"That idiot is my true love, and I will go to the ends of the earth to make sure that is not disrupted," Regina felt her world close in as if she would faint.

"Regina!"

"Dearie."

Regina opened her eyes, and then took in her surroundings. Rumple's shop. She blinked back her shock at arriving right where Emma was. She looked at the two people. They were…

"Are you having tea right this moment when Henry was in danger, and you left me and your son to worry about you?" Regina stomped toward Emma.

Eye to eye, inside of each other's bubble It was when Emma closed her eyes slowly and then opened them. Gone was the shock, gone was the wanting of seeing Regina, but love still lingered in those green irises.

"Rumple was telling me of where I can find Blue," Emma said with a grit to her teeth, "I am also growing very impatient, so if you could tell me where she is, I will leave your shop. IF not…" Emma raised her hand. Something rattled and Rumple's eyes flew open. As he reached out his dagger flew and right into Emma's hands. She looked bored as she held control over THE Dark One, THE Rumpelstiltskin.

"Now, please…" She didn't ask or demand she kept it his choice, yet he still paused, "Want to make a deal Rumple?" Emma asked as she twirled the blade in her hands with a dark feral grin on her face. Regina and Rumple had seen that grin before.

"My blade for your information," he laid his terms. Emma flipped the blade in her hand handing the hilt to Rumple but pulled it back as his fingers skimmed the hilt.

"ALL information. I think you can understand what I can do with this. Please don't make me use it," Emma made certain Rumple knew he held no power in his agreement to their deal. It was a curtesy but there was the seal of the deal, "Say it," Emma gritted.

"I agree to all terms," the imp ceded and then Emma placed the blade on the counter and Rumple waved his hand over it and it disappeared.

Regina blinked, and smirked as she watched this ass hole get a little taste of being on the other end of a dead, no power to take, or bargain.

"She has a cavern getaway," he supplied.

"Where?" asked Regina before he could continue, and Emma smiled and nodded toward the man.

"The woods near the falls," Rumple eyed Emma weary.

"Is there anything in this shop that belongs to her, preferably with DNA on it?" Emma asked and Rumple's eye twitched. Emma saw it and she raised her hand again and once more held the blade. Rumple reached behind his counter and pulled out a small vile of red fluid.

"The Blue Fairy's blood," Rumple put the vial on the counter, Emma put the blade. Emma and Rumple exchanged items.

"Thank You Gold. It was a pleasure doing business with you," Emma smiled as she reached for Regina's hand and pulled her with her. Once outside Emma let go of Regina's hand and they walked toward Mifflin Street.

"How did you find me?" Emma asked as they walked not touching but their hands kept skimming the others.

"I don't know," Regina said. She was wondering the same thing. Changing the subject. "What do you plan on doing with that vial?' Regina asked veering away from her feelings.

"Make a weapon," Replied Emma.

Regina blinked as she took in the cold tone in Emma's voice, the stride of her step. Emma was ahead of her now as her thoughts swirled. Was darkness devouring her love? Were these the cards kept close to her chest?

"Hey," Emma called further ahead than Regina thought.

Emma reached into her own chest, pulled out her heart as if it was nothing more than looking at your manicure. Then she did the unthinkable. The damned idiot tossed her heart to Regina. Regina almost dropped the beautiful organ on the ground, as Emma turned around and walked toward the manor.

"Damn idiot," Regina shook her head as she held a perfect heart in her hands.

"Put it in your chest, next to yours, for safe keeping if you don't trust me," Emma said over her shoulder. Her whole demeanor was taught like a warrior preparing for battle. But more than that it was the tightness of a woman that knew her love didn't trust her. Emma Swan threw up her last wall and threw out her last effort to show Regina she was untarnished.

_Oh Emma_, Regina thought. Guilt made her guts drop to her feet. Emma waited at the gate as she opened the wrought iron for the lady of the house. Regina stopped in front of her, placed the heart into Emma's chest. She couldn't keep doing this to her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Regina clasping Emma's shirt. For one split second Emma's expression softened, then she blinked, and her wall was back. The blond pulled away. It was the moment just like at the mines that day when Emma was off to save Henry. In each other's space, so close, then the blonde was gone.

Regina watched Emma walk into the house wondering if she really deserved her savior.


	12. Chapter 12

One more this weekend! Whooo! Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**At the Manor:**

Emma was growing tired of Regina questioning her methods, her darkness. As she opened the door to the manor she went straight to Henry and bypassed every other person in the room. She held her son tightly. If anyone, or anything took her son, she would be more than the next Dark One, she would raise Hell on Earth, obliterate the person and all people associated with them, innocent or guilty. Yes, she still held the highest percentage to go dark, but Henry was her downfall, and as she sat in Rumple's shop bantering back and forth, Emma had to think if that was what Blue wanted. If she went dark, they may team up. But what the insect didn't get was that she crossed a line. It was neon yellow in the middle of a dark room with blacklights shining on it BRIGHT, smack right there in front of her, and she was stupid enough to even toe that line, but she literally stepped over it, did a happy dance, and took a steaming shit on said line. NOPE… she was done.

As she held Henry, she also felt how Regina could come back from the darkness and carve her way to the light, or at least a grey area. It was his heart, and his belief that Regina and herself could be good, are good, and will forever be good that kept her on the straight and narrow in this moment.

Emma looked around and saw Reul, and she took a deep breath. She saw the fairy step back, maybe even cower. She let go of Henry, but never let go of his hand. She saw the raised brow of her son in question and then she noticed Henry look to Regina. Regina stepped up to Emma and slipped her hand into her free palm. Emma looked away from Reul, and then caught Regina's eyes.

Regina's breath caught. It wasn't audible, it was just a simple stopping of her breath. Emma's eyes, they were bright green, more so than they usually were, and swirled with her anger. No one would have picked up on it except for Regina but it was there, plain as day. Belle stepped forward and placed a hand on Emma's and Henry's. Emma's head snapped to the woman as she indicated their hands, and Henry blinking and slightly grimacing. Emma let go, whispering a small apology under her breath at the crushing hold she had on his hand. Belle raised her hand before and once more rubbed her fingertips together.

"Emma, you are feeling more like him than earlier," Belle stated.

"What do you mean? That is the second time you have mentioned Emma feeling like Rumple," Regina snapped as she let go of Emma's hand and stood in front of Emma and Belle, as if protecting her.

"Rumple, if you are around him for a long… long time leaves a signature, everyone does. You just have to be able to find it, feel it. I haven't picked up on your signature yet, because you and I have not spent too much time in close quarters, but Rumple's magic is dusty. Almost as if it were a grime on your fingertips. If you watch every person who comes in the shop rubs their hands together, or on their clothes as if wiping something off. Magic users rub their fingers together. Everything is subconscious but Regina's is interesting to watch. She puts gloves back on her hands more often than not," Belle rambled off.

"I had the blade in my had today," Emma said as she looked to Belle and the woman nodded, lifted her hand as if to say, well there you have it.

Emma sighed and nodded. She knew what had to happen.

"Reul," Emma growled as she walked to the woman who backed up to the wall. Mary Margaret's hand reached out to Emma's arm just as Emma stopped before Reul, "Its your lucky day. You are doing to help me."

"I don't know how…" the fairy began but Emma cut her off.

"Grab my hand voluntarily, or we will have a ride you don't want to go on,' Emma growled once more to the fairy. Reul swallowed, looked at Marry Margaret, nodded and then took Emma's hand. In a cloud Emma and Reul were gone.

"Damn," Regina whispered. All heads looked to the woman.

"Her smoke is shifting. Not much but there is a more periwinkle color to it. Rumple, mine, and Blue's characteristics are affecting her. She sounded like…" Regina tapered off and swallowed and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Like you," Snow White looked to her step-mother with fear in her eyes. Regina could only nod. "Where did she take her, Regina?" asked Snow. Regina shrugged. She began to feel Emma less and less since her returned to her human form, and Regina was feeling the loss deep in her bones.

"Please Leave me," Regina whispered to the room. Bodies filed out but she reached out to her son, "Everyone but you, Henry. Please stay," Regina softly requested with wet eyes. Henry smiled softly, tapped her hand and turned around and sat down on the sofa and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out his Authors journal and pen. He wrote something that she already felt, already knew, and would risk everything to keep it true.

_Regina loves Emma. It will alright in the end. They just have to get there._

"Just this once Henry," Regina scolded softly with a smile, "I will let this go just this once," she broke at his soft smile as she sat on the couch and he pulled her into his arms.

**In a Basement… Sort of:**

Emma stopped them in her living of her house. She went to he wards and motioned with the fairy over to her.

"Help me make a ward that repels you, well Blue, from coming into this house whether she has my blood on her or not," Emma demanded, and the fairy lifted her hands and felt around Emma's barrier. It was impressive magic, but more as high up there as she thought would be Emma's caliber of magic. She had a feeling Emma was strong, almost of titanic proportions, but she was still un learned, and raw. Then she heard a snap. All wards dropped. Reul turned around and watched as Emma's took a breath and waited for her to continue.

"How will I get out if I can not get in?" Reul asked. Emma's eyes narrowed as she walked slowly to the woman. Emma ran a finger up the woman's arm causing goosebumps to rise in it wake. Emma's touch continued up to her chin, her index finger lifting Reul's chin up making her stare into Emma's eyes. She was close, and Reul, swallowed at the mix mash of emotions that skittered through her.

"Do it or I will rip your fucking wings off and feed them to you," Emma said with a soft, non-threatening voice, a breath away from Reul's lips. Pressure flooded Reul's body, and she quaked in fear of the woman before her. She spun around and raised her hands, not giving a shit if she was stuck here forever, she just needed to buy time to get things right. Everyone trusted in Emma, so she will trust her too, even if she was terrified.

"When the ward was placed on the house, Emma raised her own hands, and in moments it was placed, overlapping her own ward. Reul reached out and snapped her hand back. Now that was magic. And now she was truly trapped. She heard boots on the floor toward a door on the other side of the room. She watched Emma wave her hand, and the door opened.

"Follow me," Emma said. Her tone was asking, but the fairy wasn't sure.

They went down into the basement. It was more like a cavern and dungeon all in one. There was nothing was rock walls, a cell and a small alter. Emma paused staring at the place beneath her house. Reul didn't more, refused to move because she didn't want o trigger one of Emma's moods. She walked around, touched walls, grabbed onto cell bars, and walked to the circular alter in the middle of the room where light shined in on it.

"I was at my worst in this room. I was the Dark One the last time I was here, in the cavern, the tomb of pain," Emma sighed, and her shoulders sagged slightly as she turned around and leaned on the alter looking at Reul. Her face was open, sad, and remorseful. It was the Emma she met the first night she dropped in this town. Reul still didn't move. Emma reached into her jacket and pulled out the vial of the Blue Fairy's blood.

"This will help me beat her," Emma said and put the blood on the alter right behind and then turned around. She conjured a plush chair for Reul and a chair for herself. She indicated that she sit. Reul sat because she dares not piss off the woman before her. Emma sat down, waved her hand and two mugs appeared before them and Emma reached for hers taking a sip. Reul did the same and closed her eyes as sweet chocolate hit her tongue.

"If I make a weapon with that vial of blood will it kill you too?" Emma asked. Reul blinked rapidly. Emma was never one for holding punches and was never one for small talk. Reul put the mug down. Her hands shook so badly she was about to shake the mug straight out of her hands.

"I don't know," Reul said and then Emma crossed her legs watching her, looking right at her, "I think it would depend on the weapon. She is a future version. I feel like it would delete what she has become, what she had done, because I am still alive," Reul stammered out panicking.

Emma took a deep breath and stood. Reul thought she was angry, about to blast the hell out of her, but she began to pace back and forth in front of her. She kicked her heal out as she spun. She tapped her chin and pulled slightly on her lower lip. She was imitating… herself. Reul tilted her head to the side and watched. Emma looked up and caught her gaze.

"What?" she asked as she fully stopped.

"Nothing, you just um…" Reul was caught, "You are channeling Blue right now. You are channeling me. Your mannerisms. That's how I pace, and think," Reul tilted her head as she said her piece.

"Seriously?!" Emma groaned and then flopped into the chair, "By the way, I know it means very little right now, but I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past… say 2 hours, give or take," Emma sat up resting her elbows on her knees, "I will not be a Dark one, but there is still the possibility of it. The only thing that can push me to going that far side of the spectrum is someone hurting Henry. I hate to say this, but your double has pushed me too far. She declared war when she thought to enlist my sonss help with the intention to hurt Regina or myself. I just apologize that you are caught in the middle of this one," Emma said to her hands not looking at the Fairy.

Reul want sure what to say so she said nothing. She simply nodded. She understood anger, she understood revenge, but what her future self has done was horrid, deceptive, and life altering. She was evil, and in many ways, she wished had never entertained the idea of helping Blue.

"She is horrible, but…" Reul waited until Emma looked up to her, "But her meddling, and deceptions brought you and Regina together. Made your mother use the wardrobe when … many years, gave you Henry. She is evil Emma, but inadvertently, she gave you love, true love at that."

"So, I should be thankful she screwed Regina up so severely she can't even trust me, put me in the foster care system, and Lady, it sucked. And then made Henry go through, kidnappings, memory wipes, and distrust of his own mother, Regina?" Emma argued back. Reul could only shrug lost for further argument.

"She gave me Regina and Henry," Emma said out loud then groaned and then leaned back in her chair staring at the ceiling.

"How can we put her away, forever?" asked Emma. Reul thought.

"Can we sorta slam you two together. Make you the same person, even you out. You are super nice and cheery and awesome, she is evil, conniving, and a bitch," Emma offered.

"If I take her into me, if that was possible, I don't know if I want to feel her burden of evil," Reul whispered then looked at her hands. Tears blurred her hands. Then Reul felt a hand on her own. She blinked tears away and wiped them away. She looked down into Emma's eyes. Emma rose up and took the woman in her arms. Held her shushed her, then broke awake.

"I know many things, many magics, but I am unsure of the outcome. I don't want to kill an innocent, I don't want to hurt you," Emma confided then stood from her knees and walked back to the alter. Reul stood and walked toward her.

"Use the blood, binding her to an object. I will be here, and she will be there," Reul lifted the blood into her hands. It was not a lot, but it will do.

"I have an idea," Emma said as she sprinted up the stairs and called some one on her phone. Reul stood there with her own blood in her hands.

"Henry, you always wanted to be a hero, we know how to do it," Emma talked quickly and then bounded down the stairs.

"You are brilliant, but I want to keep you safe during the altercation. Will you be alright with staying here when we go for Blue?" Emma asked suddenly excited.

"How will this place keep me shielded and safe?" Reul asked as she waved her hands around. Emma took the blood from her hands and motioned her up the stairs.

"I thought we were going to have to make a weapon and do crazy shit in my super-duper awesome underground lair. Honestly, we may not even have to use this blood, and if everything works ill give it back," Emma said as she held out her hand, "And when I put my back into it, my wards are the strongest in all the realms. I can keep you here, safe and sound and away from your doppelganger. OK?" Emma asked.

"What will you do?" Reul asked shakily wondering what the blonde had up her sleeve.

"Use the author of course," Emma winked. And then Reul took Emma's hand and poofed them back into the Manor. Regina sat at her desk head in her hands, Henry was writing something down, without the author's quill.

Regina's head came up, eyes red and wet. Emma went to the woman and knelt down.

"First thing I have to do if give something back,' Emma whispered taking Regina's hands. She closed her eyes and willed the magic into their closed hands. Emma opened her eyes, and then looked down to their hands and saw purple magic between them. She took her hands away letting Regina hold her own magic. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, and saw a small shift, but nothing huge in her eyes. Regina shoved her magic into her hands and absorbed what was lost.

Emma slowly reached out to Regina, slowly placed her palm on Regina's cheek. Her thumb ran over the scar on her lip.

"I love you," Emma whispered to her true love. Regina let her tears loose as she shut her eyes and swallowed her fear.

"I love you too, my little doe," Regina smiled as she said those last words as she looked into the gorgeous green eyes of her love.

They met in an embrace. Emma kissed the side of Emma's temple. Regina kisses Emma shoulder and throat. It was tight and unyielding, both would never let go.

"I found a way sweetheart," Emma whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to alright."

Regina looked over at her son. She saw the pink tint to his neck and cheek as he listened to them, watched them. The author did nothing but write a fact, and a future. Emma and Regina will still write the story. They just have to get there.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon my lovelies, one maybe two, no more than three more chapters away from completion. Hang in there, please.

* * *

"Emma," Regina cautioned the blonde as she paced back and forth through the kitchen. Henry and Reul sat on the stools by the island, and Regina made them cocoas. Emma however was a ball of energy. When she gave Regina her magic back her anger levels decreased by around 100 but she was still pissed the fuck off with the Blue Fairy.

"Regina, think about. Henry can write a neutral ending," She looked to her son who smiled but looked uneasy, "No one dies, and we keep the right fairy right here, doing what fairy people do," Emma explained.

"We grant wishes, and guide people on their rightful path," Reul stated feeling a buzz off Emma's energy.

"Yes, Yes," Then Emma stood and steepled her fingers, clapped and did a laugh she never thought she could ever in her life be capable of making. She sounded like Rumple. Regina's posture tightened, and Henry's jaw clenched. Emma seemed to snap out of it.

"Did I just laugh like Rumpelstiltskin? Did I seriously channel Rumple-fucking-Stiltskin?!" Emma practically screeched, and then her hand flew to her mouth in shock, her eyes flew wide.

"And that would be me, when I am anxious," Reul muttered.

"Get it out!" Emma yelled as she closed her eyes and began to draw Blue's magic from her, but Regina flew from around the island in the kitchen and grabbed Emma's shoulders.

"Emma stop!" Regina found green eyes, "We don't have a place to put the magic," Emma looked at Reul, but Regina shook her head, "They are different women now, different magic, and different essences. You can not give Reul Blue's magic," Regina swept a stray piece of blond fly away hair behind Emma's ear and cupped her cheek, "You can't give good people, evil magic. It would be torture," Regina spoke softly and then sighed as Emma exhaled and nodded, letting her body relax and settle.

"You really are not evil," Reul spoke aloud and then her hand flew to her lips in shock of letting that out. Reul saw Regina's posture straighten and become as ridged as steel when she slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"Look …" Regina was about to lay into the fairy until Emma's arms wound around her waist, and she put her lips to her head and then to her ear, telling her it wasn't Blue. Regina closed her eyes, rest her hands over Emma's, and to her own shock did not disengage from Emma's embrace.

"Reul…" Regina began, "I wasn't Evil per say. I did what I had to. You … no your counterpart cursed my future, my true love, and everything that could have made my path full of belonging, love, and acceptance. She wanted me to suffer. I have no idea why. But Evil is a strong word. Was I horrible, terrifying, and heartless? Yes. I will not deny that, but if I were truly EVIL as you say, could I love the way I do? Could I feel with all the purity of true love, and accept this fate and adore this woman wrapped around me now? Could I take in a little boy and love him as if I gave birth to him?" Regina asked and closed her eyes as Emma hugged her tighter for a moment as she spoke of her love for Henry.

All eyes were on Reul.

"No," the fairy whispered eyes locked on Regina's, "You are not as she depicted. To be honest, I feel she has fallen further than you ever have for she is the embodiment of good and kindness in the world, or so I strive to be, and yet she has done all of these horrible things," Reul finally broke from Regina's gaze, "I wish we could destroy her."

Reul closed her eyes as she felt deep in her heart and soul the truth of her words. She wanted violence, she wanted pain and destruction upon the fairy that used her, and manipulated others, and in turn also inadvertently had death on her hands. She opened her eyes. Clenched her fists and tears clouded her eyes.

"Emma," Reul held her chin high, "I will take Blue into me," Reul stated. She felt the rage, and vengeance in just a few moments. She knew she was capable now. She knew she did this, even if it was a future self. Who knows how Regina would have turned out if she and Blue had not sent Tinkerbell on a fools errand with Regina?

"Reul," Emma began but the fairy waved her hand. It cut through the air, silencing everyone in the room. Not magically but the movement was abrupt. She looked at Regina, slowly stepped to her. Emma moved from behind Regina and stood to the side ready to intervene if need be.

"Regina," Reul held out her hands, palm up hoping… and then Regina looked to Emma almost asking if it was right, and the nod from Emma prompted the woman to place her hands in the fairy's, "I destroyed your heart, your soul, and all the while, I never realized that your path to destruction was at my own hand. Forgive me, please?" Reul pleaded with Regina.

Regina stepped from Emma and let go of Reul's hands. She walked from everyone and stood apart from the three other people in the kitchen with her arms wrapped around her. She looked at Henry who shrugged. Then to Emma.

"I would not have you or Henry without the bitch meddling in your life," Emma said and then her brow furrowed thinking, "Yeah that was me talking, not Blue or Rumple, so yup. I would not have you without her," Emma smiled as Regina's lips quirked. Then Regina's gaze fell on the bug in the room.

"No," Regina said, and everyone's reaction was different but the endgame was similar, "You have not left only miniscule footprints upon my past, but ogre sized boot prints," Regina looked over to Henry, "Henry cover your ears," Henry rolled his eyes and covered his ears but heard every word.

"You have fucked my life up beyond any recognition of what it could have been. I don't even know when you began to meddle with my life, how far your manipulations have gone, and I would be within my own right to torch your bug ass right fucking now," she looked at Henry and nodded he was able to listen, "But how much of my life was altered by you or the bug from the future? I don't know. People are giving me a second chance. Why not you?" Regina looked at Emma and saw pride in those green eyes beaming back at her, and then looked to Henry and saw his smile and nod. She knew she did the right thing.

Everyone sat in silence, but it was the boy who broke the tension.

"Reul, how comfortable are you taking in Blue's essence into yourself?" Henry asked and both Emma and Regina looked at the boy with raised eyes brows, then turned to Reul. She flinched, and fidgeted, but clenched her jaw, and nodded.

"Not very," she looked at Emma, it was always Emma, "But if Regina can over come her darkness, find a light in her abyss, then I believe I can find one as well," Reul said to the blond and Emma reached out. Regina tilted her head as the fairy found solace in Emma's arms. Emma saw the tilt of Regina's head and smiled lovingly at Regina. Regina saw something in her eyes, something mischievous, as if she knew something everyone else didn't. She looked like a good version of Rumple. They detached as Henry dug around for his quill.

"Kid, I have to try and get with the apprentice and see if you can have a laptop as a quill," Emma joked.

"Wait I thought he was sucked into the hat," Henry said. But all Emma did was smile. Regina knew that smile very well. Emma held out her hand and it was immediate, automatic. Regina took it, she took what was offered without thinking and didn't know why.

"Anyways…." Henry said drawing out his pause, "If Reul will be alright taking in Blue's past then we have an easier shot of doing this, and funnily I am only back up, once again," Henry said and smiled at Regina.

"It would be like shoving the Evil Queen back into me," Regina said, and Henry smiled and nodded. Regina rolled her shoulders and looked at Reul, "You are going to hate every moment of this. You will despise yourself. Anguish over every life that you had a hand in losing. You will ultimately fall into darkness, depression and despair," Regina said as she watched the fairy's shoulders fell moment by moment, "But I will be there."

Reul's head snapped up and looked into Regina's eyes and was lost. She held a promise of survival through this entire ordeal. She held support and love. She held a future.

"Henry and I will have preparations for this tomorrow, but you have to do something horrible," Regina said softly walking to her, relinquishing Emma's hand, "You have to kill your alter ego," Regina said bluntly but softly.

"But she is stronger…" Reul argued but was cut off with a growl.

"You are the original. You are the base and foundation of who she is. You can defeat her for she is nothing with out you. You got that, bug?" Regina poked the fairy in her chest as she invaded the woman's personal space in her version of a pep talk.

"You think so?" Reul asked as she rubbed her chest where Regina prodded her.

"I would not have said it if I didn't think it was true," Regina stated as she turned to everyone in the kitchen, "It is late, everyone. Sleep is apart of heathy magic and healthy minds. Now get to your beds," Regina ordered like some drill Sargent. Everyone scurried to spots.

"Reul," Regina called, and the Fairy turned around, "You may take the guest room, follow Henry and it is the room right across the hall," Regina softened her eyes but not her tone. The fairy quirked a smile but schooled her features and nodded her thanks and darted upstairs.

Emma and Regina where left upstairs. Regina finally turned to Emma. It was the first time they were alone since Emma became … well human, but not Emma, and that thought wavered in the back of her mind. Who will she be in this moment?

"Why did you give me back my magic?" Regina inwardly grimaced, but outwardly kept her cool as they walked to the sitting room and Regina poured them a tumbler of cider each.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked with a cheeky smile, but Regina narrowed her eyes with a smile back and handed her the cider. They sat down on the same sofa, close but still so far. Emma knew this was something Emma had to come clean on.

"I can absorb magic, as you have witnessed. I get side effects, especially the characteristics of those wielding the magic, as you have seen," Emma looked over to Regina and situated her back against to arm of the sofa , crooked her leg up and opened her entire posture to Regina, "But I know how much you hated having your magic in me," Emma said but was cut off.

"It wasn't completely that," Regina took a deep breath let it out, downed half her cider and then looked over to Emma, "I didn't want my anger in you. I didn't want my pure darkness in you. I realize you can fight the Dark One, but my darkness is untethered to any dark one, or light one, or fairy magic. It is human. Human, wants, anger, vengefulness. It is probably more potent for a dark side jump starter than Rumple's because it is so human, so erratic, and oh so volatile," Regina placed her hand on Emma's thigh and rubbed her thumb over her knee cap.

"Regina," Emma began but, in that moment, she couldn't lie to make Regina feel better. She refused, she would be as truthful as she could for that was their relationship, truth, even if it hurt.

"Regina, it was a rollercoaster. I felt wonderful one moment, basking in your love, and then not more than a millisecond later I was threatening to rip off Reul's wings if she didn't help me with a spell. You are angry, you are intense, but of all things, my love," Emma softened her words and her took Regina's hand on her knee cap, "You are passionate, loyal, and focused. Holy Hell are you focused. Wow. I have never been so tunnel-versioned in my entire life. It was amazing," Emma gushed causing Regina to chuckle at her future lover's words describing having just a small part of her inside of her, understand her, and still love her.

"Tell me Emma," Regina said as she placed her cider on the table and then leaned into Emma cuddle on the sofa she lifted her hand to light the fire, she knew Emma let her, She felt Emma take her into her arms as they watched the flames, "Where is the apprentice?" Regina asked remembering that smile.

"Henry," Emma said as she took in the scent of Regina's hair and ran her fingers up and down Regina's arms.

"Explain please," Regina requested. Emma felt Regina's posture tighten, almost knot at the idea of Henry in more trouble.

"Gold, well Rumple, was a moron," Emma chuckled, "I didn't know it at the time because, well I didn't know all of this yet, but when Rumple took the apprentice into the hat, the apprentice had the ability to pass on his guardianship," Emma smiled as Regina swallowed and didn't relax, "No one knows but me, and you now, and very soon Henry. He needs to know, and I will devise a particular laptop for him," Emma began.

"Wait you can do all of that?" Regina asked as she sat up and turned to Emma and stared at her.

"Yes," Emma said softly.

"You can determine destiny?" Regina edged away from Emma. Emma let her. She knew how much Regina wanted to be in charge of her own destiny. She took a deep breath, she was Emma, she was not the fairy or the Imp, she was Emma swan.

"I am a conduit of destiny. I provide tools to those who are worthy of using them. When the Apprentice was absorbed into the hat, his essence lingered and waited for the purest of heart. When Henry began working for Gold, he was the truest believer, the purest of heart. He became his own boss essentially. Eventually he will seek out some one who could be worthy of being the apprentice, and we already who it will be," Emma smiled but let it fall as Regina was now on the other end of the sofa.

"Explain," gritted Regina. Emma sighed.

"You know how Rumple had the gift of sight?" Emma sked and Regina nodded.

"But it was contingent upon some underlying circumstances. It was interpreted as he said or differently. He sight is like a snapshot into the future. There is no context, just emotions and locations." Regina supplied.

"Exactly, well," Emma took a deep breath and looked into the flames, "I have context, I can see, as things go now, we will win, but we have to be on the same team and Rumple can not interfere. Henry is the savior of this story. Blue is absorbed," Emma's eyes never close, they glaze over, focus out as if looking beyond the flames, "Henry knows already he had a quest but not to which it pertains to," Emma smirks, "Smart kid, but it will be you who tells him of his duel roll. He must choose. He will be the author or the apprentice," Emma seems to look further, beyond what she sees, further, and farther, as if she can see galaxies. Her breath catches. Regina grabs her arms and her gaze finds her own on the couch.

"What, what happens to Henry?" Regina asks desperate for information, anything to save her son. Emma smiled softly and yet sadly.

"He grows wonderfully, goes out to find his own story, but," Emma pulls Regina to her and Regina lets her, "We do not know he does any of this. We don't know he has a child, with a princess from another realm, and we don't know how he gets here, only that he goes on his own search," Emma kisses the top of Regina's head, "You are apart of his curse," Emma says and sighs. She feels arms tighten around her waist.

"Where are you?" Regina asks clutching tightly.

"Here," Emma moves and looks down at Regina, "Waiting for you," Emma wisps against Regna's lips, and it was that confession, her observation that makes Regina lunge into Regina's lips. The give and take, the nips and licks from each other. They both are lost in the taste and texture of the others tongue and mouths. They didn't even advance further than the kiss. It was all encompassing. It was everything. All Regina could think as she was consumed by Emma's lips was that this is what it felt to be consumed by true loves kiss. Never in her life had she found home in one's lips, and a wholeness and emptiness in one's taste. She wanted more, always more. She took a breath and went back and wanted all of Emma. She wanted to drink her skin, taste the tang of her saliva, and feel the softness of her lips as they began to chafe upon her own.

When they finally broke away, they both wanted more, oh gods did they want more, arousal, and wanting in their guts screamed for them to take and claim, but for some reason, they were both mostly content with this moment, nothing more. It was heavy, and it weight tons, but to them, it was a beginning.

"Mom," came Henry's voice from the stairs. She looked to the window. Sure, enough it was daybreak.

How in the hell did she get caught that fare in Emma Swan's kiss, her embrace that she didn't know what time it was?


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Swen Readers!

Last chapter in this little ditty . Honestly it took far too long to finish. LOL. Im happy to let this one go, but I am happy with the ending. Some lose ends, but not enough to write extra. Enjoy everyone. Ill be back, but i decided to make an extension on a current story. EEK wish me luck.

See YA Soon,

Snow

* * *

Snow walked toward the forest. She kept her eyes pried open, alert to every snap, and her thoughts ran of Regina and Emma, together, lips locked in a kiss so passionately hot it scorched the sun. She thought out, cast for her hope, her last effort to find the fairy she needed. She was desperate. She needed the blue fairy. She wrapped her small sweater around her shoulders. It was just dawn, the sun began to climb over the treetops, and her breath was visible in the air.

"Blue," Snow whispered as she trudged through the woods, "I need your help," she whispered hoping her words would reach the fairy.

"Please, I can't take it," Snow said to the November morning. Nothing but a chill on the wind that whipped at her back.

"Can't take what, dear Snow," said a sickly-sweet voice from behind her. Snow White turned around and her eyes met with that of the Blue Fairy. She focused, saw into those alert, unsettled, and untrusting eyes. Snow sighed, looked to the ground.

"I don't want to betray my daughter, But Regina…" Snow snapped her jaw shut, gritted her teeth and looked at the fairy. Snow watched as the fairy looked at her, into her, and then her lips curled into a tight, victorious grin.

"You can't stand the Evil Queen…" Blue began to walk toward Snow, "Your very own step-mother, the woman who ordered the death of your father, the destroyer of your lives, to be the love of your daughters life. Can you?" Blue asked a breath from Snow's ear. She didn't realize the woman was so close, she didn't see her track behind her. A shiver shot up her spine.

"No," Snow gritted then spun on the woman, eye to eye, "I want her dead," Snow deadpanned and the fairy's eye brow shot into her hairline, but the more she watched the more Snow spoke, the more she was convinced, she was serious, dead serious about Regina. Blue held her hand out, and then slowly clasped Snow's arm, what Snow did not know was Blue was feeling the air, testing it for the emotions rolling off Snow. She felt rage, fiery, hellfire rage roll off of Snow White.

Blue smirked as she linked their arms and engulfed them in a cloud of dirty midnight blue. She could use this part of Snow.

"Will she be alright?" Reul asked as she began to pace in front of Henry, Belle, Emma, and Regina. Belle came back when the sun rose. She came bearing fruits for breakfast, knowing everyone would be on edge. She knew this because Rumple felt a squirming in his guts. She didn't tell him it was because Emma had a piece of his magic within her, and he was feeling her intense emotion.

"Grandma was a professional liar, she will be alright," Henry said confident in his grandmother's abilities from when she was in the enchanted forest. Regina scoffed, and Emma chuckled, but Belle and Blue looked at the trio.

"She was a bandit," Regina said as she placed her coffee cup down on the low table. They took their coffee and fruit in the study with the seating, fire, and room for people to move about, but it was still cozy, homey.

"And how does that mean she was a professional liar?" Bella asked as she tilted her head as if reading each person in the room like a page in one of her books. Regina laughed as Emma smiled remembering the one time she went back in time and had to fix her screw up and get her parents together.

"Reul, when I was the Evil Queen, that woman was a pain in my ass," Regina said but her eyes took on a faraway look as her eyes danced with the fames in the fireplace, "She was so well versed in deception that she hid herself in a village just outside of the castle walls for two weeks before she moved on toward the forest. She was never malicious with her lie, but she could certainly weave a tale for her own benefit. Snow is more than resourceful, and contrary to the idiot walking routine I gave them, she is the brains of your parents duo," Regina broke her eyes from the fire and looked to Emma, "Sorry love, but your parents are positively daft, but she is the less daft of the pairing," Regina said with a glint in her eyes, and Emma chuckled and shrugged.

"I sometimes wonder if she stows away her intelligence so he can not be threatened. He is the sweet daddy I never got to grow up with, and she is the calculating mother. You can see it," Emma took Regina's hand, kissed the top, and then placed it between them, fingers still clasped comfortable.

"So, you think your mother will be able to lie her way into Blue's good graces?" Reul screeched. Emma cocked her head.

"Do I sound like that when I channel her?" Emma looked to Regina and the brunette nodded, "She has something a little extra helping her with this," Emma said darkly as she sighed her eyes now finding the fire. Regina placed her fingertips to Emma's wrist, it was comforting, yet asking. Emma sighed and stood but squeezing Regina's hand to let her know she was not angry, nor shutting her out. She went to the kitchen, and everyone could hear water run, and a scoop dig into coffee ground harshly, then a beep. There was a pause and a sigh. Emma was not loud by any means. It was the silence she left in her wake.

Henry looked at Regina, and she shook her head. Henry could see the same questions flit across her brow, and that worried him. It wasn't the questions in general, it was the fact that his mother didn't know what do with this moment.

Reul's pacing stopped, Belle looked up from a book, and Regina looked confused. Henry noted this. She was never confused, and it not only freaked him out, it not only made him nervous, it scared the hell out of him. Everyone looked around. They knew their jobs.

"She does not want us to be together," Emma's voice cracked the silence around them. Regina spun around to see Emma, the clouds upon her face, the storm in her eyes. Emma looked to Regina.

"She will go to Blue seething in her hate for our true love," Emma spoke softly, yet her words held the weight of a prophecy, "She will use her hatred to help us," Emma blinked, and swiped at her cheeks, and excused herself. Regina swallowed. She thought she and Snow hit a level where they could be accepted. Where they were allies. She crossed her left leg over her right, clasped her hands in her lap, and seemed to shrink into the far-right side of the couch, and yet exude power at the same time. Evidently, she would never be good enough for Snow White's daughter.

"I'm nervous," Reul whispered. Henry looked at the woman. His fingers twirled the pen, and he was half tempted to simply begin writing again, solutions help don't they? He hated waiting, not when he could do something. He looked at his mother once more, and in the moments that Emma departed, he saw the fire die down in the irises of her brown eyes.

"Regina look at this," Belle said and then passed a book over to Regina. Regina looked and then looked into the bookworm's eyes.

"When was that blood taken?" Regina asked, then both Regina and Belle looked toward Reul. The fairy stopped stock still as if she were in a den of lionesses.

Snow waited, and listened, and yet still seethed in her anger. She let that anger forth, she let it reach into the depths of her guts, and claw up her intestines, and into her chest just waiting, hoping to explode. She wanted her dead. She took everything from her. She made her life a living hell. She left her fatherless, abandoned, and all she could think was she hated the woman. She reveled in that hate.

"You can let it out if you need to, ya know?" Blue smirked as Snow's eyes snapped toward her. Snow stood and slowly placed one-foot Infront of the other. She stalked the fairy, and she felt a thin grin creep upon her lips. Blue watched as Snow strode closer. She swallowed as the woman, inched into her personal space. Snow looked from one side to the other, cocked her head, and ran her hand up Blue's arm. She noticed the shiver the dark fairy could not control. Snow licked her lips as her fingers twirled upon creamy skin.

"I often wondered what it would feel like to be this close to you," Snow's eyes still held that heavy sense of hatred. The Snow's eyes met Blue's as her body pressed closer, but not touching as her other hand snaked up the other arm, thumb stroking the fairy's bicep. Green, on Brown. Snow leaned forward, but Blue closed her eyes, guard down, by a lowly mortal.

Blue's eyes flew open, Snow White's eyes still on hers, then her eyes glanced down to her chest. Snow White's hand had plunged into her chest. Then the grip of iron constricted around her heart and the Blue Fairy was rendered immobile. She dares not move; she dare not speak as her heart slowly, painfully wrenched from her chest.

"Snow, How?" Blue turned as she heard a shuffle and a sputter where she heard someone encroached upon her lair. Blue's eyes flew open. She looked from the waterfall curtain to the woman before her. Blue's eyes gasped and her mouth moved like a fish out of water.

"Rumple please, I can't take this, we need to switch NOW!" Demanded the new Snow White. Blue blinked stupidly and the Snow she had in her lair cackled, and steepled her fingers over her heart.

"Oh Dearie, this was delightful," then Snow shifted into Rumpelstiltskin, gaze and evil smirk in his eyes, "Here you go," he reached into his chest and pulled out a orange, with some darkening around the edges, heart from his chest and then with no warning shoved it into the on coming Snow's chest. The woman held her chest, and gasped.

"Thank you," Snow grumbled. Blue leapt at Snow White but paused midair.

"Stop."

It was a breath of a whisper, but it was a whisper over a heart. Both women turned to look at Rumple holding Blue's heart.

"Ok Rumple, deal is a deal. You can see her fall, we get her heart. Now can we go to Emma and give it to her?" Snow asked as she walked to the man and linked arms as he offered his to her.

"Wait!" Blue shouted as her hand flew out. "Please, don't give her my heart, she will…" Blue gulped at the implications.

"Oh Dearie, you messed with the wrong Savior," Rumple watched the Blue Fairy reach out once more as he engulfed them in a cloud of red.

They dropped outside of Regina's home. Rumple let go of Snow and the woman almost jumped from the man. They looked and there was Regina. Her eyes were dark, and she waved her hand and allowed Snow and Rumple into her wards. Then touched Rumple. He looked down at his hand, flesh to flesh.

"If you didn't want me here, Dearie, all you had to do was say," he snipped at Regina. But the woman was not unnerved.

"I can now expel you from my home beyond my wards if I so snap my fingers, say it or even wish it. If you are not a good boy, Rumple, you will be kicked out of my home magically," Regina grinned seeing she won this skirmish.

She walked into her home, everyone was in the reading room, parlor, office, now favorite congregation area.

Rumple's eyes found Belle's. His lit up, and hers remained dimmed, but accepting. He cleared his throat. Regina saw everything. Interesting. Snow flopped on the sofa and Reul went to her side. If Regina were to come in at any other time it would look like a worried lover, but Snow brushed her off with a warm smile.

"Where is Emma?" Snow asked as she looked around worried. No one replied. Snow felt the coldness of tension.

"What happened?" Snow asked her anxiety spiking.

"I know it was your hatred of my truelove that made you able to lie to the Blue Fairy so convincingly," Emma whispered from the corner of the room.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" asked Henry, and then looked to Regina and bowed his head and apologized.

"Right here," she said looking at her mother, "Waiting," Emma's eyes flashed somewhat. Then turned to Rumple. "I have something of yours," Emma said, and then took his magic from her, and gave it back to him. His eyes grew as his hands wrapped around the magic in his hands. He stroked it lovingly like a kitten purring in his hands. He smashed it but held out his hands, blew, and Belle accidentally sucked in his piece of magic. Emma rolled her eyes and took a quarter sized dash of her magic and gave it to the woman, patting her shoulder.

"His is concentrated evil, you know what mine is, it will help with the effects," Emma said and then walked back to her corner, then glowered at her mother.

"I don't understand why you are looking at me like that Emma," Snow said squirming. There was a chuckle, deep, yet grating.

"Oh I know why, and so does she. Even though I took your appearance, I took your heart to call on the Blue Fairy. Your hatred is so very deep for her lover," Rumple chuckle delighted at the situation.

"Rumple where is the heart?" asked Belle. She seemed like the only person thinking clearly. Maybe it was because Emma's magic, no matter how pure white light it was, had been tainted with other magic. It had enough time to mesh and mold. Rumple held out his hand, and in it was a silver case just large enough to hold a heart.

Belle grabbed it, and took it to Emma, and then collapsed back on the couch. Then grasped her head.

"Take this magic out of me now," she growled, literally growled lowly. Emma looked to Rumple as his eyes met hers. He extracted his magic and Belle sighed. Emma lifted her hand, but Belle raised her hand, then looked at her.

"Is his gone completely out of me?" Emma cocked her head, and then walked over to the woman, and knelt before her and eyed her from head to toe slowly, like a magical one person MRI. Emma placed a hovering hand over Belle's right side and extracted the last piece of Rumple, and then gave it to him with a dark look. Belle watched everything.

"We are done," she whispered. His eyes flew open, but he knew it was his last gambit to keep her under his control. He knew she was slipping. Now he lost her because he was an idiot. He left in a cloud of red. Belle took Emma's hands, and closed her eyes. Emma took her magic back but left a small amount to make sure she didn't have any residual effects, like antibiotics. It will wear off in a few days. Belle nodded her thanks. Reul watched the whole episode. She was shocked at the display of magic, and when Emma moved, Reul took Rumple's spot next to Belle. Belle exhausted lay her head on her shoulder. Reul looked up as Emma took the heart.

"May I?" Emma asked the fairy and she nodded with a swallow. Emma took the heart in her hand and squeezed. Reul looked at the heart, and then blinked. Looked down at her own chest. Emma took the heart fully in her hands and squeezed just to breaking it into ash. And Yet nothing.

"I am not effected," Reul said amazed.

"She isn't affected," Regina said at the same time. Emma whipped around, and then part of her, the Blue Fairy part of her, gave her the heart. Regina took the silver box, and then took one look into Emma's eyes.

"You won't kill the good one, and she has her magic," Emma said, and then shrugged, "I'm not going to test you. You want to crunch it, crush it. Ill be by your side," Emma lifted her eyes to Snow's, "No matter what may come our way," Emma placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, and then called upon the heart. She and Emma led the way outside. Everyone but one, came with them.

She stood there panting, sweating, and half dead with grey lips, and pale skin.

"Crush it, please" Blue begged.

Regina walked to the fairy. Emma a few strides behind just in case and had her hands free. Then out of nowhere Snow White leapt from the hedges, and in no time had her fingers, hand and arms duck taped to her body. She smirked, as she tossed the tape to Emma. Then stood beside Blue, holding her like a jailer awaiting punishment from a judge. Regina looked at Snow, locked eyes, raised a rand. She turned around locked eyes with Emma. She closed her eyes, and Emma understood.

_Can you strip her of magic? Regina asked_

_YUP. Emma responded_

_Can we kill her? Regina asked_

_Not sure what would happen to us. Replied Emma._

_Can we Strip her magic, bind her heart to the box, and then use her blood as a curse that she will forever atone until her curse will be broke by true loves kiss?" Regina asked. _

Emma jerked away and looked into Regina's eyes.

_She must have met them, lost them, blamed them on me. It explains a dark heart, of the purest heart in the realms. Regina stated._

Emma took a deep breath. Nodded. Regina turned around.

"You will not die. You will be bound to the box, bound to a curse, and stripped of all magic," Regina executed punishment like the queen she was.

"Who can strip the magic of the Blue Fairy?" scoffed Blue. Emma stepped forward. The blue fairy stepped back, but Emma casually lifted an index finger, and pointed to the woman and then down. Blue felt like she was planted to the ground. She couldn't move. She tried to squirm away, but she was rendered motionless. Emma's deep green eyes swirled with hatred as she leaned forward looking in Blue's eyes.

"You have no idea who you have been messing with," Emma stated as if she were bored, but it was the shadows in Emma's eyes that spoke to death and blood. Blue shivered. Emma reached out, placed her hand around Blues wrist then pulled her and placed her hand over her heart, or where her heart would have been.

Before everyone's eyes the woman seemed to grow dull, almost a blue grey. She wasn't older, But her light was gone, her essence faded to nothing. Then a hand on Emma's shoulder paused the woman.

"I will be here when you want to merge once more. I will learn to deal with the hate, and darkness you have exacted on these people. I will be your foundation, for I am stronger than you, I am original. You were an imitation. When you are ready to hope for a purpose, I will be here … but only when I feel," Reul looked around to Regina, Emma, Snow, Henry, and Belle, "When this council of people deem you able to be absorbed. Until then, live as mortals, live as the unmagicked, and live as a human," Reul backed away and Emma took the last of Blue's Magic. She held in a pocket a racquetball, a simple regular, dull, artifact, held all of the magic the Dark fairy had in a dull play thing in her pocket. No one the wiser. She will keep it with her always, as a stress ball or she and Regina can go about a game or two with it. Emma chuckled. Everyone looked at her like she was mad.

"Sorry," she looked to Regina, "Ill tell you later," Blue was let go, harmless, destitute without a leg to stand on. Reul watched as Blue wobbled away on legs that lost their strength. Magic wasn't simple spells. It was intertwined in blood, ligament, bone muscle, organs, it was seeped into every part of ones being. So, when Blue ambled off, barely able to stand no one stopped her, for they knew. It was her loss, her gamble with fate. When the game came, and she couldn't pay, she payed with her magic.

Everyone turned to go back into the manor.

"Emma wait," Snow pleaded. Emma faced the mansion, growing to be her home. She saw her lover, her son, and two people she could consider friends. Her mother, always an Achilles Heel to her stood behind her. Her future before her, her past behind her, her present, as she was in the middle. Emma closed her eyes and turned but didn't walk back to her past, back to her mother.

"I don't hate this," Snow said with a croak to her voice. Emma shoved hands in her pockets.

"You heart was felt deeply, Mom," Emma said softly then looked down, hands still in her pockets. Regina saw Emma's shoulders rise, her posture bow, it was never straight, but it was ready to lose any arrow of truth, even if Snow didn't want to hear it. Regina tugged Henry to the walkway they each took one side. Snow looked at Henry, Emma, and Regina. A smile, soft, insecure, but warm stretched upon her lips.

"Your hatred for Regina being my true love let Rumple take that truth and project hate that convinced even the Blue Fairy. What am I supposed to think?" Emma asked as she let her self center around her lover and her son.

"Look at me," Snow demanded, and Emma's eyes caught Snow's. The woman came close and as she was not more than an arms space away, she held out her hand, but not to Emma, but to Regina. She looked to Regina.

"You can do the spell. You can cut me to see my h…" Snow stopped, as a hand plunged into her chest and swiftly pulled out her heart. Snow's eyes looked to her heart for the third time that day.

It was appraised, it was looked at and scrutinized. It was asked the truth, in which Snow could not deny. The Heart was put back.

"I'm sorry," said a small voice, "I don't know where you stand mom. I love her, I need her, and if you can't handle that, you don't need to be apart of it," Emma said as she took her hand from Snow's chest.

"I will take what you can give me," Snow look to Regina, "You too," Snow offered the older woman. Emma sighed; a weight lifted from her chest. Snow looked at her daughter, tears began to gather, and it was Henry that took his grandmother into his arms. Then it was Emma on top of that, then Regina, with an eye roll. Moments passed, and Snow broke away. She wiped her eyes.

"I have to get home. Who knows what your father is doing?" Snow chuckled and Emma dryly chuckled with her. But she didn't move. She would never move from her family. They all turned around. Reul and Belle stood there.

"Well I don't know how this place works," Reul said hoping for advise.

"Well, I keep the library, and there is a loft big enough for two people. Would you like to come with me until you are acclimated?" Bella offered the new Blue fairy. Reul smiled and nodded. She looked to Emma and Regina. She saw those looks. They will be there when they begin slipping the other heart into her chest to combine them, little bit at a time.

Henry, and Regina walked ahead of Emma, and when Emma reached the top of the steps her hand touched the door. Her hand caressed the knocker, and then the doorbell. It was her door. This was her home. A hand snaked out and pulled her inside. Henry stood there. She looked at her son, and then her shoved the last page of his story into her hands. She looked up from black and white, and he was already up the stairs. He had written it; it will be done. HOLY HELL! She felt like Ramses in the TEN Commandments movie.

His footsteps gone, she looked into the kitchen, looked at the page, and swallowed. She found Regina at the kitchen table, a cup of tea, no doubt conjured sat before her. Emma approached, and slid the page before Regina, as she went to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

She watched Regina read the page. She watched as the woman shifted, and her eyes zeroed in. Then Regina slowly lifted her eyes up and met Emma's. She threw the paper on the table. She stood and walked to Emma.

"HE wrote…" said Regina pausing.

"Yeah…" Emma said slightly nervous.

"He is meddling," Regina growled as she stood close to Emma.

"So what?" Emma asked as she leaned down and kissed the side of Regina's neck.

"Our son wrote us…" Regina gasped as Emma licked her earlobe.

"Our son's words said, and they will be together and nothing, no curse, not even time will rip them apart. He is clever, he has us forever together," Emma husked against Regina's flesh.

That was all it took.

"Upstairs," Regina growled. Emma fervently complied, but Regina was smart enough to make sure the heart was safe and sound for the next few…. days.

_Always together, always in bliss, and forever together, even through any curse thrown at them._

_Emma and Regina's stars are ever bright, and never fading, The Author typed._

Henry looked at the Apprentice and smiled. Reul was a good mentor and knew grammar and syntax to the point that he would have 5 revisions. But this one. He kept, with his author's quill, and tucked his chapter away silently in the stacks of the apprentice's library in the mansion on the edge of town.

"Ready?" called Reul as she shouted from the stacks and made sure his computer was still running with Emma's optimum magic.

"Yup," said the boy. The fairy grinned and took his hand as soon he packed up. A swirl of blue, soft like a blue sky engulfed them and dropped them, ironically in the middle of Main Street, in front of Granny's Diner, one year, on Halloween Day.

Henry ran to his family. Hugs and smiles. Reul hung back and smiled warmly. This is how it should be. Then an arm slinked about her waist.

"Let's join them, Love," purred the voice in her ear. Reul smiled and nodded. They walked into Granny's.

"REUL!"

"BELLE!"

"We have space come with us!"

It was a home she could have never wished for. All thanks to Henry.


End file.
